Generator IS
by I.S. AWESOME 2014
Summary: What would happen if Rex was transported into the world of I.S.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fan fiction so if you find something that reeks of amateurism. Don't hesitate to comment. I saw that there wasn't a crossover like this and figured might as well be fIrst. If you want to come for my head then good luck. I once made a typo while spelling Norris. This story takes place during the Generator Rex episode "guy vs guy" and Charles has just joined the I.S. academy. Now for the part that doesn't add lawyers to the long list of people after me. I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

"What are we going to do?" I asked knowing that we couldn't clear the area of all civilians before the bomb Bobo Haha set up went off.

"How should I know?" The one eyed E.V.O. monkey yelled.

The bomb was nanite resistant meaning I'd have no chance at controlling it like a vending machine. It's highly volatile so smashing it with the smack hands is out. There's only one way.

"I have to fly it out of here." I announced.

"What?!" Bobo, Noah, and Claire all yelled in unison.

"There's no way you can survive that blast." Bobo argued.

"Maybe not. But at least there won't be any innocent people dying."

Before they could talk me out of it I formed my boogie pack and flew the bomb into the air to save as many lives as I could. I kept shooting into the thinning air; I was slowing down and breathing became a task.

"This is the end," I thought "at least I saved all those lives."

Suddenly something about the bomb changed. I tried to shut it off again but this time I felt the nanites inside slowly deactivate. The timer went off before I finished and the last thing I remember was a bright light and the feeling of being torn apart atom by atom. The only sound was my own screaming.

-Itchka-

When I was released from the infirmary I still felt stiff. Fortunately I was greeted by my childhood friend Shinonono Houki and enemy turned friend Alcott Cecilia. They both grabbed an arm and gave each other a glares that would've turned milk. I wish I knew when these two started going at each other and why. Maybe I'd be able to stop it so we can all get along.

At the door they began arguing who would sleep in that room. Is that what they became enemies over? I can fix that easily.

"Cecilia can take my half of the room. I'll just find somewhere else to sleep." I said, glad that I'm ending their rivalry.

"You think this is about a room?!" They both yelled.

Cecilia stormed off in the direction of what I assumed was her room. I looked at Houki with a confused expression; hoping she could explain it.

"Guys that don't understand a girls feelings should be kicked by a horse and die," she said before slamming the door after entering. And here I thought that I had calmed the waters. I tentatively turned the door knob and entered the room. At least she hasn't locked me out. Again.

Houki was facing the wall either asleep or just trying to be by herself. Either way if I angered her anymore then I bet she'd want to attack me with her boken. She'd probably not calm down until morning so I just went to my bed.

A few hours of sleep later I heard a sonic boom that caused me to jump up in bed.

"Houki, did you hear that?" I asked my childhood friend. No response. I looked over and saw she was still asleep. Well when we slept together as children she could always sleep through just about anything. Whatever that boom was it didn't raise the school alarm so it must be nothing. Still I can't help but wonder what was the cause of the sound.

-Rex-

"¿Dondé estoy?" I asked no one in particular. I was standing in the middle of a forest with some insects buzzing in the surrounding area. I was trying to figure out where I was when my memories came flooding back. The bomb went off and I'm in one piece, right? I took a mental inventory 2 legs? Check. 2 arms? Check. and 1 head? Check. Talk about good luck; not only have I survived the bomb but I managed to come out without a scratch.

"Rex to providence, I need pick up," I said into my communicator; only to be responded with static. "Six, Holiday, someone come in." Great, apparently I'm not THAT lucky. Looks like I'm flying by myself. The boogie pack formed and I shot off into the midnight sky. When I got a foot in the air I fell back to Earth as the pack broke into pieces.

"At least no one saw that fail."

I started walking in the direction I was flying with ideas of how to pay Bobo back forming in my head. After a few minutes I walked into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a compound that looked like a baseball stadium with a roof over it. Thing is this place reeked of science experimentation. And I'm willing to bet I could call providence from there.

I walked up to the building when floodlights blinded me. After moving my hand away from my face I saw several very attractive women with guns pointing at me.

One woman came from behind and poked me in the back with a gun, yelling "Idō!" I don't speak Japanese but I get the point. They led me past the door.

The dome was actually a building with white walls, lights, and floors. Over the course of the trip I only saw a handful of other people. All of them women but of varying builds and ,judging from their coats, were scientists. We didn't stop until we entered a room with a medium sized table in the middle of the room. Along the wall opposite the door we entered was a second door and a mirror taking up a majority of the room. And if cop shows have any validity then there was probably at least one person watching from behind the glass.

Great I lost my builds, landed in Japan, lost contact with Providence and now I'm about to be interrogated by people who don't speak English. Things can't possibly get worse. After the thought appeared the ground shook with several deafening explosions.

Oh come on Rex, universal rule #1 saying things can't get any worse is practically daring it to get worse. All the women who had their guns trained on me had left the room and locked the door. I tried to form my smack hands but couldn't get them to their normal size. I'd like to help these people if only I could get out of this room. As if by cue a missile hit the wall and created a crater in the wall. The soldiers, now wearing bizarre suits, were surrounding a 7ft robot. Other then it's size it looked like white knights larger suit in camouflage.

This must be knight and Providence freeing me, which must mean these women are the reason I can't create any of my builds. Better look for Six and whatever stealth agents knight brought. As I went looking for the agents he shot me through a wall with a laser. "Ok, that hurt," I thought. Knight and I tend not get along but he wouldn't attack in a situation like this.

Getting up I brushed myself off and took in my surroundings. At the middle of the room was a computer that was hooked up to a robot similar to the ones the women are using. I may not be able to fight off the robot with a build but I might be able to fend it off with this thing.

Getting in the obvious cockpit I placed my hand on the bot and activated my nanites. I learned the nanite situation never happened and this suit was called an Infinite Stratos, or I.S for short, and learned only women or nanite manipulating E.V.O.s. can control it. My first contact with the suit also let me know this one is an experimental I.S created by these people in an attempt to end dependence on the only person who can create an I.S core: Shinonono Tabane.

This core was flawed and therefore inoperable. Let's see if a couple thousand nanites can fix that. In response a screen came in front of my face. With only the word "Activate"

The I.S. changed as it was turning on. The ends of the mechanical arms and legs turned silver and turned orange midway up my arm. The end of the cockpit formed closer to my chest and turned the same orange as my builds. Separating the orange and silver was a thin black line. The wing-like flaps in back turned black.

I flew out and used my momentum to kick the robot, sending the robot flying.

"You know what they say about karma"

The women were saying something. "What?" My nanites communicated with the I.S. And suddenly their words were making sense.

"I can't believe it a boy is piloting an I.S." One said

"I'm a man. Something I could prove to you after all this."

"Look out!" Another yelled out at me.

I looked at where she was pointing and saw that the robot sent a missile flying at me, which I barely dodged.

"Dude, that was real cheap."

The robot only reaction was firing a laser at me.

"This stuff is more fun when you banter back."

To this the robot only released another laser. Flying up I checked out the weapons available in this I.S. The only available weapons were a miniaturized version of my B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword) and a gun like the one the non-nanite-empowered agents used. Getting in close would be tough now. So I pulled out the gun and shot at the oversized toy. It put its arms up. Nows my chance. I flew at it with the intent of using my nanites to shut it off.

If only things went that smoothly in execution. Once I entered the range to shut it off; the bucket of bolts swung it's massive arm and knocked me on my feet.

"Okay, Now I'm mad." I said. Here's hoping. I willed my smack hands into existence and was pleasantly surprised. However the robot only flew several feet out of the way. Okay, for a huge robot; it moved fast. It closed the distance between the two of us in a matter of seconds and prepared for an overhead smash. It brought its fists down, only to be stopped in the palms of my smack hands.

"Gotcha." I said as I caused my nanites to deactivate the juggernaut.

All the soldiers who at this time were just watching were surprised. That or they always drop their jaws after they win.

"We need to talk." Their gun poker said.

...FIN...

It may have been rough but I think it has potential. I'll add the next chapter soon. I'm thinking of pairings. The first person to guess who I pair I will list a shout out to and if you have an OC I may, just MAY, bring your character in. Dang gotta run. Norris found me.


	2. Chapter 2

I got multiple suggestions to slow down the story. I'm still a novice author but did what I could. Keep reviewing.

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

After the fight the soldiers "suggested" I get out of the I.S. And brought me to an interrogation room (one without a gaping whole).

I knew that by this point I could just fly off and they'd think I was just another normal human (minus the fact I could pilot an I.S. of course). But then I'd lose my best chance at getting home.

"Who are you? How did you operate that I.S?" The leader asked.

"First, I helped you defeat that thing and you guys lock me up." I said remembering the lessons on countering interrogations Six gave me.

A short blonde looked at the leader who had previously poked me in the back. The leader nodded her head and the blonde undid the cuffs securing my hands. Yeah I could've broken out, but I need these people to get home.

"Now might be a good time to get comfortable. This'll take a while." I explained all about the nanite situation, E.V.O.s, Providence, and my powers.

"I guess that would explain this." She said pressing a button. A hologram came up in the middle of the table. The hologram showed a video of me falling in the forest.

"Aw man, I hoped that no one saw that." I said.

"Are there any more 'builds'?" The leader asked me.

"You joking? It's what I do. Maybe I could show you sometime. Maybe after dinner." Six's rules to avoiding interrogation rule #2: flirt with your interrogators if they are of opposite gender.

After a slight break in dialogue and almost invisible blush the leader said "Private, show Salazar Rex to one of the cadet training rooms."

"Yes, general" The short, blonde hair.

It's too early to tell if Six's techniques have helped any but I'm not in a jail cell or wearing hand cuffs anymore so the techniques aren't hurting. Although the soldiers that weren't bothering to hide the guns pointed at me wasn't encouraging.

The private took me out to the back of the interrogation building where I saw descending stairs. At the end of the stairs was an elevator we promptly entered. The trip lasted a few minutes and let us out into a short hallway with a door at the end.

"Go in" she ordered.

I went through the door and saw a clearing of rock the size of a professional football field. Looking up I saw the ceiling go up for what I'd guess was a couple hundred feet up.

A woman with black hair came in wearing a strange suit that resembled a one piece swimsuit with thigh high socks. The suit itself was green with brown shoulders and black socks. I don't know what she up to. But I think I'm going to enjoy it. She reached up to an earring and was enveloped by light. After the light dissipated she was standing a foot taller in an I.S. With a similar color scheme to her suit.

"Keep that up and you'll catch flies, cutie." She said winking.

I closed my mouth. Which, in my defense, I didn't realize was open. The I.S didn't tell me about that.

"Remember no deactivating her I.S. The battle begins in 3,2,1" the general said over the intercom.

The black haired woman materialized a katana and swung it as she came flying at me. I barely dodged when I formed the boogie pack and shot up into the sky. I commanded my nanites to create the smack hands and flew at her at top speed. This caught the I.S. pilot off guard and allowed me to knock her into the wall. Letting the smack fists drop I formed the B.F.S.(Big Fat Sword). I flying at top speed and sliced at her. The sword didn't leave a scratch but I assume the force field took a big hit.

She kicked me in the stomach and replaced her sword with an AK-47. I replaced the smack fists with block party just in time to deflect a laser with enough kick to throw me back a few inches.

"Time to go on offense" I thought as I landed and activated the blast caster. I wrapped it around her and electrocuted her. She screamed in pain and the I.S deactivated.

"Excellent, miss Soatome, bring Salazar Rex to the briefing room."

"Yes general."the pilot, Soatome responded.

After returning to the surface we went to a two story building. We went through several hallways and came to a door.

"Here we are."

"Okay thanks. Oh and no hard feelings on the fight?"

"Of course not," she came closer and whispered the next part to me, "Power is very attractive."

"Good to know. Well we could get together sometimes." I responded. For a moment I forgot about the troubles as I looked at this woman.

"Break it up!" The General said, surprising us both. Seriously bad timing general.

The general led me into a large room with an oversized screen up in the front. Surrounding the screen were desks with touch screens on the desktops. Sitting at each desk sat an attractive women.

"Contact Orimura Chifyuu immediately" the general said.

"Yes,ma'am!" Someone in back yelled out.

The screen came to life. Onscreen was a woman in a business suit with black hair and a glare that Six has or at least I assume that that's the glare Six hides behind his glasses.

"What is it? Have you found anymore info on the unmanned I.S?" The woman asked in a deadpan voice.

"No miss Orimura. Instead we've been attacked by one ourselves."

"What?! Do you need assistance?" Orimura said.

"Negative miss Orimura, we were assisted by a male who operated an I.S," The leader waved me over. "This is the male, his name is Salazar Rex. He also has special abilities. We've sent you a video of his abilities."

"He really can do all this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he can. And with his abilities I was thinking that he may prove to be a good guard in case another unmanned I.S attacks the academy. With you permission of course." The General said with a tinge of fear in her voice. Someone who scared a general? Wonder if she's anything like Six?

"Alright. I'll forge the documents and have you enrolled in a week. You get that Yamada?" Orimura asked someone off screen.

"Yes ma'am" a disembodied voice said.

"The unmanned I.S seemed to go after Orimura Ichika. It attacked during a match between him and Lingyin Huang, making me think whoever sent the machine knew about the event i.e. a student. If I'm right then Salazar will become a target and his powers an ace in the hole."

"I never agreed to go on any mission." I yelled.

"It's a fair trade. We help you get back to your world and you help us out." The General responded.

"What?! I helped with that I.S. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes. It exempts you from being locked up for trespassing and possibly being experimented on. But if you want any help with getting to your home then you'll help us."

With no other choice I said "I accept the mission."

"Good. We don't know how his abilities affect an I.S, so he will be given the I.S. he already piloted. The books that he must read will arrive in a few hours. Until the plane comes to pick Salazar up he'll stay with you, General Hibiki." Orimura said.

"But miss Ori-" the General stopped when she saw the glare that was aimed at her. Six would like Orimura.

The General led me out to a small one room building and through the door. The room was pretty simple white walls with hard wood floors, one desk in the middle of the room with a Japanese flag hanging on the wall. There were two doors to either side. After we left the study she brought me past the door where I saw a single person bed. She reached under the bed and came up with a few covers.

"You'll stay on the floor until you go to the academy."

"Alright." I said.

She left after that, leaving me by myself. I have to wonder if they'll be able to get me back home. Even the thought I'd never see them again tugged on my heart. Those guys are my only family. And I don't know if they'll be alright while I'm gone. Without me they'll be up to their necks in rampaging E.V.O.s.

I pulled out my wallet and brought out my picture of us at the Christmas party before we found Caesar. In it Bobo was hanging from a tree limb with a Santa Claus hat on his head and a bottle of eggnog in his other hand. Six was standing in the corner with his usual glare directed at the chimp. I was standing in front of the tree with a kiss on my check from holiday who other than a green and red holiday sweater was in her normal clothes. In the background someone could see that I was holding a mistletoe over me and doc.

-Noah-

Rex shot up in the sky with the bomb in his hands. All of us were stuck in the positions we were previously in; hoping that he somehow would survive. That hope evaporated when we saw the explosion light up the sky.

"That couldn't be the end of him", I thought.

All of us were watching the sky, not wanting to admit that Rex had died. Before we knew it a scout ship had arrived that took Claire home. The rest of us just sat in the lab, silently hoping that Rex would fly through the window the same way he usually did when he wanted to make an entrance. Even white knight was grieving on screen.

My mom called me to come home and I was forced to leave and all the others began to file out of the room. When our hope was refueled by what happened next.

"Rex to providence, I need pick up." The message was so weak and static filled its possible I just imagined it. Or at least it'd be possible if we all hadn't heard it.

"Six, Holiday, someone come in." It came again.

Holiday practically jumped at the control console. "Rex come in. Where are you."

When no response came Holiday and Caesar were doing things to the receiver that I can't even pretend to know what was happening. I continued on to the scout ship. The entire trip I couldn't stand I was useless. Why did we have to start that stupid prank war. If we hadn't then he'd still be here.

No can't think like that. Providence has some of the smartest people in the world. Getting Rex back isn't the question. It's when and how.

-fin-

I tried to slow down the rate of the story while also lengthening the size of the story. Hopefully I captured the characters right, it's been a while since I've seen either.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

Morning arrived and I was startled awake by the sounds of helicopter blades chopping the air. At first I was excited, thinking that I was still at Providence. My heart dropped when I saw that I was still in the generals room.

"Salazar Rex come to the Tarmac."

I'll never get used to them saying my last name first. Getting up I realized that my back was sore from the floor. So that's why they call it hardwood. As I was heading to the hangars that they showed me before I went to bed I couldn't help notice that all the girls were looking at me like I was a rockstar. If I wasn't worried about my family I'd love this place.

At the helicopter there were some women in form fitting flight suits that left little to imagination and helmets that covered everything but their lips and chins.

"Salazar Rex?" The co-pilot asked.

"Yeah."

"Your book is in the back." She said pointing her thumb to the back. I saw a book that looked like it could break bones if dropped on someone's foot.

"I HAVE TO READ THIS ENTIRE THING IN A WEEK?!" I complained.

Instead of responding the two pilots took to the air. I enjoyed sleeping while it lasted. I took the bone breaking book to the library and was dreading what was to come.

Fortunately, with all of Holidays teaching the stuff inside was making sense but it'd still take a while to read the entire book.

The sun was starting to go down and I wasn't even a quarter through the book. My eyes were stinging when I felt a strange buzzing in my mind. Looking for the source I spotted the girl I sparred, Soatome, I think in fatigues.

"The General said to give this to you." She said handing me a watch. As I grabbed it the buzzing stopped. There must've been a confused look on my face because she explained the watch.

"That's the I.S. you piloted. It's in stand by mode. To summon it just focus. You can practice it later." She said Shortly before leaving.

"Ugh. The summoning thing sounds similar to when I activate my builds. But it might be smart to practice it anyways. If only I didn't have this." I thought.

"Maybe I could be of assistance Mr. Salazar." I heard a female voice inside my head. Okay it's settled after years of fighting E.V.O.s I finally went nuts.

"All scans show the only issue with your mind is that you are depressed and slightly tired." The voice responded.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm I.S. Unit G50001. I gained an A.I. after our initial contact."

"I.S. G50001? A little long. How bout... Toransu?"

"Title designation accepted. New name is now Toransu." She said.

"So how do you think you can help?" I asked.

Toransu told me to close the book and run the face of the watch over the book. I did as she told me. Suddenly my mind was flooded with knowledge that was in the book. The data was so accurate I bet that I could've copied all the pages by memory alone. Thank you Toransu.

"You're welcome." She said.

That could get annoying. "Toransu, don't read my mind unless I think at you. Also call me by Rex instead of Mr. Salazar." I thought.

She agreed and with all the time I just got from Toransu's knowledge transfer I wanted to go to the training range. But by this time the sun had went down. Instead I turned in for the night and went to the my uncomfortable floor where I tried to sleep.

I knew that sleep would be difficult so I pulled out the Christmas picture and looked at it for I don't know how long when Toransu spoke.

"You miss these people?" She asked.

"What'd I say about you reading my mind" I thought at her as I pushed the picture back in my wallet.

"I have done as you asked. I.S. units are designed to detect their pilots mental and physical states."

I didn't feel like talking about it and forced myself to sleep. The depression fell away and I eventually drifted off around what I guessed was around 2am. For the rest of the week I pretended to read the book. With the connection that existed between Toransu and me I felt that we were moving with the fluidity of a lifetime pilot. Each night I felt my anxiety and depression worsen. The picture was the only thing that brought me sleep.

On the last day, around an hour before the helicopter was supposed to be here I got the message to get to the briefing room. At the door I heard a voice that caused all my depression to end and gave me a happiness so great I didn't know was possible.

"Rex, come in. This is Holiday. Come in. Repeat Rex, come in. This is Holiday. Come in."

The communication was gargled but that didn't matter. I grabbed the communicator the scientists took to search for my home signal and yelled into it.

"This is Rex. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Rex, your alive!" Holiday said. From her voice I could tell she was worried before but was relaxed now.

"Hey kid. Good to see your alive. Noah ain't as fun to mess with." I recognized the voice as Bobo.

"Missed you to ya lunatic. Now how bout putting the doc back on." I said as I felt the first real smile I had since entering this world worked itself on my face.

"Rex, are you okay?" Doc asked in her maternal tone.

"Yeah. How are the E.V.O.s?" I asked.

"We've been fighting E.V.O.s long before you came along. Worry about yourself" Six said.

"Now when can I get back?" I asked the doc.

"That's going to be a much more difficult part, hermano," Caesar responded. "We need to do experiments on both sides just to figure out the inter-dimensional frequency needed to get a strong signal. Then we'd need to figure out a way to create a wormhole to get you to this side. Hope you have access to some high quality tech."

"I've made some new friends while down here," I said looking at their confused looks. Right forgot, they don't speak English. Which is what I've been using to talk to my family. "Thing is that they are having me do a mission while I'm here."

"Great, light years from home and still have work. That stinks kid." Bobo said.

Talking to them has made me feel lighter and I decided to mess with Bobo. "Could be worse. The place I'm being sent is full of girls. And fighting robots."

"You've got all the luck, kid" Bobo said with a chuckle.

I heard the hum of a helicopter approaching. Come on. Can't they wait for a little.

"Gotta go. See you guys soon."

They all said goodbye and disconnected. I almost took the communicator with me when one scientist told me about it being needed to connect to my dimension. Before leaving for the helicopter I made the scientists promise to call if and when they called again.

Providence knows where I am. And with both the Doc and Caesar working together with scientists in a dimension with high tech weapons like an I.S. it's likely they'll get me home. For the first time I was relaxed. Now only one things left. Get to a bed for some actual sleep.

-FIN-

Some of you might be thinking that I got them connected too soon. But the truth is as long as Rex was worried about his team he wouldn't be his usual self. If you don't like something then you know where the comments are.

if you're wondering about the I.S name it's the weapons model. Generation 5 model 0001. And the new name "Toransu" translates to transformer.

To anyone that has this story favorited or following it sorry for all the alerts your getting. Every time I think I got it perfect another mistake shows up.

Aw man. I made a typo once. Can't you give me a break. Gotta go chuck Norris is outside my house.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

During the four hour helicopter flight from the compound to the I.S. academy I fell asleep in the leather seats. Give me a break I just spent the past the week on a hardwood floor surrounded by people I worried about betraying me. And even if I was in some 4 star hotel I wouldn't have been able to sleep from the depression with the possibility of never seeing my family or returning home ever again.

I was ecstatic when Holiday and the rest of my friends called me. With the combined grey matter of Providence and these government scientists I'd be able to get home in no time. And since I know that I'll be able to see my family I figured to make best of the mission these government people forced me to take for their help to get me home.

I looked down at my body. Still cringing by the uniform I had to wear. Right now I'm glad that neither Noah nor Bobo could see me. They'd never let me live it down. Right now I'm wearing black shoes, white pants and a white jacket with a red collar and two sets of buttons traveling down my chest. At least they let me keep the goggles Six gave me a few years ago, my signature gloves and didn't force me to get a buzz cut. Looking down I saw the watch that hid the I.S. I had used in the fight against the unmanned I.S. I am estimated to arrive an hour before class. Sadly instead of using the time to sleep; I'll have to talk to the woman on the screen of the military briefing room: Chifyuu Orimura. Then instead of heading to my new bedroom I'll be forced to enter my temporary homeroom.

When we finally arrived I followed the directions the military group gave me to lead me to Chifyuu's room, getting lost a few times I was forced to ask around until I finally arrived at the door matching the one the soldiers told me. Knocking on the door I waited a few seconds until the woman from the briefing screen came to the door in a business suit. She looked different in real life. She could be a more stressed version of holiday. And with a glare like that I'm sure she could scare the snake hair off a gorgon.

"Salazar?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good to see you finally arrived. There's no time to brief you here. We need to get to the room," Leading me in the direction opposite I came here. "As you can imagine many people want to learn why my younger brother, Ichka Orimura, can pilot an I.S. making him the only male from this dimension to be able to do that. Last week he and Huang Lingyin were attacked by an I.S. as you might remember from when you were in the briefing room." She said as she handed me a handed me several pictures.

The first one was of a brunette girl with pigtails in a female version of the I.S. academy uniform, the name at the bottom of the picture was her name Huang Lingyin. After moving that picture to the back I saw a picture of a boy that shared a strong resemblance to the woman walking next to me with a smile instead of a glare. Finally I moved to the last picture, an I.S. that matched the robot I fought in all aspects except this one was green instead of camouflage

"I already had several agents covertly guarding him," she continued putting the pictures back in her jacket, "no enemies came after him until that match. When none of the guards had access to the ring. The battle wasn't planned or announced to anyone outside the academy" she said.

"And since no one else knew about the match it had to be someone who just got lucky or one if the students." I finished.

"Exactly. And if there is someone in the academy who is after Orimura then it'd be best for someone to slip in to protect him. Since you are a male they might come for you also or instead."

Great. I was a ultimate weapon against E.V.O.s back home and here I'm just bait.

"If the enemies send any other weapons against us then we will be able to use your abilities. Otherwise the only way you'd be allowed to use your abilities would be in concert with your I.S. or when no other choice is available," she stopped and pointed ahead, "better not to raise suspicions. Go forward until you see a door with a marker that says 1-a" she said.

I did as she did. Before I entered I saw a woman with glasses and green hair. She looked up in my direction, signaling me to stop.

"Class we have a new transfer student. Greet Rex Salazar," She said signaling me in."

I stood in front of a holographic screen with my name on it. In front of me is a room that, except for Ichka Orimua , was filled with girls that were talking to each other about how they couldn't believe there was another male pilot while looking at me like a rockstar. I might actually enjoy this world.

"The names Rex Salazar, from America and single." I said kinda wanting to see their reaction. I wasn't disappointed when they screamed like I asked if they were ready to rock.

The applause was ended prematurely when the teacher, from the board I'm guessing Maya Yamada, started talking.

"Mr. Salazar, would you please sit down? I still got another transfer student to introduce," she said gesturing toward an empty desk at the back of the room. As I sat down Ms. Yamada waved a hand at the door as another guy entered.

"My name is Charles Dunois from France." The guy said. Obviously with a French accent. I couldn't help but notice that this guy had a shocked expression and I felt he was hiding something. So much for my first impression. All that lost sleep was starting to catch up to me as I felt myself doze off.

"Mr. Salazar," I heard a voice and shook myself awake, "could you please come up to solve this problem?" Ms. Yamada asked.

As I walked to the board I looked it over the first time. I went to the board, just barely keeping my eyes open. After writing the answer without any effort I went to sit down. Until I tripped over a purse and landed in an unfortunate position. With how my lucks been lately I bet anyone guess where I landed. But if you can't I'll tell you. I knocked over a girl as I was landing and my hands, instinctively reaching out to stop my fall, landed on the blonde girls breasts. I jumped up but I couldn't take back what happened past an apology.

Before I could she yelled out, "How dare you touch England's representative candidate?!"

"Hey listen, I'm sorry alright. I didn't sleep. SO LAY OFF," I yelled back as I got angrier.

"Oh please! When you introduced yourself you said you were single. Also your ridiculous goggles scream womanizer!"

That was the last straw. "Look, I admit that it was my fault about what happened and I was sorry, but NO ONE makes fun of my goggles. Those are fighting words!" I said.

Before either of us could respond I felt something hard hit the back of my head then saw that it was a book being held by a hand connected to Chifyuu. "if you two want to fight then you can do it tomorrow. Understand Alcott? Salazar?" She said.

"Yes Sensei Orimura." Alcott said.

"Agreed," I said, "but don't expect me to give you any handicaps."

"How ridiculous. There's no way a man can beat me." She said laughing.

I was only a few seconds away from creating my smack hands before Toransu spoke up.

"No Rex. Just wait until the battle. Your side still needs the data from this side. If you go against their mission parameters then the agency may end their end of the deal."

"I hate that you're right." I thought back.

"See you then." I said to the British girl through clenched teeth.

For the rest of the class I was sitting in class. When the class was finally released I went to my assigned room.

I imagined how badly to defeat Alcott with some pleasure when Toransu spoke.

"I believe you are inspiring the emotion fear in me." I said.

"Thanks." I thought back. Before I could return to my plans I heard the door open.

"Right. I have a roommate. Hope she's a looker" I thought.

-FIN-

1) If you noticed that I stopped putting the last names and are aggravated then all I have to say is it was getting annoying writing names like that. If you hadn't noticed then start paying attention.

2) I appreciate everyone who commented. Those who comment help me improve this story. Continue commenting and maybe this story will make it to the wall of fame.

3) Someone has already guessed the correct answer to the question. I'll reveal the answer and the first guesser in one of the later chapters.

4) A space for the OC is still open so if anyone wants to have their own character in someone else's story then pm or comment the details of the OC.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX.

I just got done talking to Toransu when the door opened. Turns out my new roommate is the French guy. I swear this Ichka guy is seriously lucky for getting to bunk with a girl.

"Your the other new student, no? I'm Charles." He said offering his hand. Better not make an enemy out of a guy who could slip my hand in water while I slept. I thought shaking the guys hand introducing myself. And weirdly this dude has surprisingly soft hands.

It was late and frankly I was tired so I went to sleep ready for the battle. I was imagining the look on Cecelia's face after I won. Too bad she's a witch. She is actually very attractive. She has blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and about her body; well let's just say if I were a cartoon I'd be the wolf howling with eyes that shot out my face at rocket speed.

Before long I woke up and felt calmer. I was still seething from the comment about my goggles, but I was able to let it go if she gave me an apology. I noticed that Charles had already left. Looking at the clock I saw it was 11am; an hour before the actual battle. I went to the battle arena, which looked like the coliseums were when they were first built except in modern materials. Going through the front entrance I saw Cecelia standing next to the guy and girl from the briefing pack to one side and on the other side was a girl with long brown hair, short skirt, and from Toransu's magnified view I saw she had green eyes and an impressive rack.

"Hey Cecilia," I said. "We need to talk"

All four of them gave me death glares. Dudes, I've fought against people that could eat you and your I.S. I thought.

"We do not need to talk about anything" Cecilia said attempting to give me the cold shoulder. Ahh, I have been through worse.

"Fine, just listen. I admit the early part of the 'incident'," I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but if I want to make some peace I only referred to what happened as the incident. "Was my fault, but you insulted my goggles. Let's both apologize and move on" I said offering my hand. She didn't accept.

"Trying to save face? I'd be more forgiving if you retracted your request for an apology"

I left with my anger getting back to last nights levels. I made it to the room and looked for the costume I was supposed to wear. Remember when I was complaining about having to wear the I.S. uniform? The flight suit made me look at the uniform like it was a girl magnet.

The flight suit was made of two parts; a pair of red shorts with the legs traveling just a few inches past my knee caps and a short sleeve red shirt that left a small space of skin showing. As if the embarrassment wasn't enough I found out that the clothes were tight enough to make it feel like they were trying to become my second skin.

"Toransu, why didn't you warn me about this ridiculous costume?" I asked.

"You didn't ask." She said. Yeah, she's like me.

"Anything else about the academy I need to know?" I though back.

"Nothing I'm aware of"

If I had known I would've tried to talk them into letting me out of it.

"And about Cecelia?"

"She and Ichka Orimura fought earlier. The match went to Alcott in a technicality. Would you like any details on her battle strategy?" She asked

"No. I've fought tougher. I don't need any handicaps."

"Understood"

After I got the flight suit I was just waiting for the bell to teach a lesson to that egomaniac. Wow, it felt weird thinking that instead of being called it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed shortly by the entrance of the other two boys of the school.

"Can I ask you something?" Charles asked.

"Sure," I responded.

"Why did Cecilia's remark about your goggles make you so mad?"

I could ignore that question, but then I'd look like the bad guy; and I'm no bad guy. Of course I still have to edit the story as to not expose myself. "I can't remember the first ten years of my life. My first memory is when I was taken in by this huge family. When I was learning to ride a bike, a guy everyone called Six gave me these to stop anything from getting in my eyes. He said they had countless different views. I knew he was lying but he was the closest thing to a father I had and these goggles meant something since he gave them to me." I explained looking up. I saw that he had his face was down.

"If you insult me then you better learn to sleep with one eye open." I warned.

He looked up with tears streaming down his face. Oh come on. It's uncomfortable to see someone cry but if it's a guys it's weird.

"That's what happened. Why didn't you tell her?" Ichka asked.

"She didn't ask." I responded.

Before I could catch the reply announced the pilots to come into the arena. I ran out the door jumped into the air performing a front flip and summoned Toransu. "That makes up for the lame flight suit." I thought as I landed in the fully formed I.S. With a sly smile forming on my face.

"Hope that you fight half as well as you show off," Cecilia said. And with that the smile was replaced with a smirk. She was wearing a blue suit with a sniper gun in one hand and wings like a perching bird in the back. She had a blue headband surrounding her head with a blue circle on her forehead. Toransu identified the I.S as Blue Tears. Fitting. "How about this. If I win then you'll never show your face in class again." She said with a smile that oozed confidence that reminded me of mine. Only mine tends to be there with good reason.

"Okay. But if I win you'll apologize about the goggles"

"Agreed." She said.

"The match in 3,2,1 fight!"

And with that I charged at her while pulling out my B.F.S.

-FIN-

I know that some of you have been looking forward to the fight but I kinda wanted to build up tension. So the question is who wins. The Shapeshifting E.V.O. or the long range representative candidate. It's your choice. Unless it isn't what I decided to do. In that case then your just out of luck.

Oh and if you see an annoyed looking Chuck Norris give me a heads up. Dudes still ticked from when I made a typo on his name.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

I charged at the blonde pilot with my B.F.S. in hand (or maybe it'd be better to actually say as hand). Using my momentum I dragged my hand back and sliced at her. She was knocked against the wall with a shocked expression on her face. After she flew into the wall she shook her head and rocketed into the sky. I heard collective chatter and figured they must've realized the sword isn't in my hand. It IS my hand. Cecilia had already recovered and her wings disengaged. The wings flew off her back and was shooting at me from various directions. With our silent choreography; Toransu and I dodged all the weapon discharges. With a frustrated smirk Cecilia pulled back the wings and started firing rockets. I tried to outmaneuver the rockets, but they were quickly closing in. Dropping the Big Fat Sword I activated my fist mounted force field I called my block party. I barely had the black gauntlets up when the rockets detonated. As the rockets hit my shields a smoke screen covered me from the area. I pulled down my goggles and even without any view augmenting I could see a smirk that oozed confidence. The smoke cleared and everyone was shocked to see not a single scratch on my armor. Cecilia's confident air was replaced with a look that I would've made if Six ever smiled. It was a look of disbelief and utter terror. In other words one you would see in a movie if someone says, "the end has come."

"Toransu, please say you got that face recorded." I thought.

"I have." She said.

Before we could finish the dialogue, Cecilia made the wings return to firing. The wings were quickly lowering the I.S. energy level as they revolved around me. Many actually getting past my defense.

"Rex, up high!" Toransu alerted me. I looked up and saw a rocket hit me before I could use block party to defend myself. I was grounded. Looking at the HUD I saw that Toransu and I were at 30. "Okay NOW. I'M. MAD!" I said out loud as I switched my block party out for the slam cannon. Before anyone could react I supported the cannon on my shoulder as the cannon slammed the ground and made ammo out of the hard earth.

Cecelia was blasting the hurtling pacts of concrete as they were coming closer. Dodging the ones that were coming too quickly. Her level was dropping fast and she was getting distracted. Taking this chance I activated my smack hands; which had the same size as usual and seemed to fit into better proportion to Toransu and her armor. I flew at her with breakneck speed. Going into hyper speed my smack hands spun and drilled through her force field. The air horn went off and I pulled out of my attack.

"This battle is over. Winner is Rex Salazar." Yamada said over the P.A. System. The area was drowned out with loud cheering. Taking this chance I deactivated my I.S. and threw my hands up. Holding an imaginary wrestling belt in my hands. I looked down and saw an unconscious Cecelia. My hero instincts took over as I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

"Seriously Toransu, sometimes I wish that I didn't have these stupid instincts. You wouldn't happen to be able to get rid of them would you?" I said complaining to Toransu out loud.

"I have no mind altering properties. I could however-" Toransu started.

"I wasn't serious. I'm a hero, impulses to help just comes with the territory."

I heard a groan and turned to see that Cecilia was waking up. "So I'm guessing that you won. And I'm nothing if not my word. Sorry for insulting your goggles. They were useful in that smoke screen." She said baring an apologetic smile. Dang. Once you get past that whole ready to rip your head off part; she was actually quite beautiful. And since the first part was actually my fault I can ignore the first part. "If I may, why did the goggles insult angered you?"

I liked the water-under-the-bridge Cecilia much better than the JUST-DIE version of her. And I wanted to make her stick in the former of the two moods. So I told her the exact same story I told Charles & Ichka.

"You got those from a loved one? No wonder you got so angry. Let's start over. I'm Cecelia Alcott, representative contender of England. It's a pleasure." Offering her hand.

Taking her cue I shook her hand, "Rex Salazar, one of the only males in the world able to operate an I.S."

I left shortly after the re-introduction. The next day I was sitting in class and was bored as Ms. Yamada was teaching them the basics of trigonometry. With all of Holidays lessons this stuff was low level. In fact I had learned to solve this puzzle around a few years after I had first built the slam cannon. Bored out of my mind I began looking around the room until my eyes locked with Cecelia's. She quickly turned her head away and to the floor. But not before I could see the red of a blush. Huh I went from her wanting to rip my head off to actually be infatuated with me. This is a strange world. The strangeness hasn't stopped. I sensed nanites. Only these nanites were somehow different. While I was scanning for the source Ms. Yamada called my attention as she stood up and said, "We'll have a new transfer student joining today."

"Another new transfer student? I may not know much about this world, Japan, or even school but I KNOW this is odd." I thought

"This is Laura Bodewig." Looking at this young girl, and I do mean young looks like a 12 year old at most. Only thing is the silver hair and black eyepatch were throwing me off. I realized she was the source of these different nanites. She scanned the room and her lone eye eventually landed on Ichka. This girl might be a nanite bot disguised as a little girl to lower everyone's gazes. As she was making her way to Ichka I prepared my body to use Six's training to protect this guy.

"I don't approve. I'll never approve that you are her brother." The Russian said. Leaving a red hand mark on his face. Then she walked to her desk as if nothing happened. Ms. Yamada only stood there with a confused expression that matched my confusion.

"Is there something in the water of this universe?" I thought.

-FIN-

Hope all of you enjoyed the new chapter. If you see something that you like or hate, you know where to comment.

The answer to pairing is (enter drum roll here): Harem

And the first one to guess it was (enter drum roll here): rexfan1333.

Just for future reference I won't pair him with Laura. Still on the fence about Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

After the thing between the Laura and Ichka I had Toransu check the one-eyed Russian out. I couldn't get anything on her other than she came from Germany (DUH), her I.S is called Schwarzer Regen, which Toransu translated to black rain (useless), it has several guns and knives along with an Active Inertia Canceller or AIC projector; which is a fancy term for force field that stops any attack (useful but tells me nothing about why she is out for Ichka). I knew that I had to ask Chifyuu about Laura Bodewig and resolved to do it after class. Chifyuu told us we would be heading to the training area. With the concentration of girls being much larger then guys the guys were given head start. Getting into the changing room I replaced my uniform jacket and undershirt with the pilot suit top. "Could you two turn around?" He asked.

I noticed the redness in Charles' cheeks and did as he asked. Orimura said he didn't understand why and how we wouldn't stare. Only a second before stating how fast Charles had changed. After we all got ready we entered the arena, which I was disappointed to learn was just another battle arena. I nearly let my jaw drop when I saw all the girls in their pilot suits. Okay I can deal with with this stinking suit if this is what the girls dress in.

"First, I'll need two pilots up here now. Lingyin, Alcott up here." Orimura said, now wearing a hoody.

With Toransu's amplified hearing I heard the two younger pilots complaining how they're too good to be up there. I also heard what Chifyuu said next. "Now would be a good time to show off to the boys."

With no further excuses the two pilots eyes widened as they touched their concealed I.S. units. Cecelia pressed her earring similar to how Soatome did in the compound and was left in the same armor I saw in our battle. Lingyin pressed a charm on her bracelet and after being engulfed in the same flash of light that is accustomed to an I.S. deploying I saw her standing several feet taller in an I.S. with black legs, purple arms and oversized purple, black, and gold shoulders that obviously doubled as cannons. On her head sat a purple crown.

"It's my duty to be an example to my underclassmen" Cecelia said to where everyone could hear.

"So let's get this started." Lingyin said looking at the other pilot.

"You two will be fighting with each other, not against each other. You'll be fighting against Maya Yamada."

"What?!" They both yelled. In response to their outburst there was a loud scream of terror. Yamada was going to crash, right into Ichka. I pulled him out of the way. There was a gigantic crater where we were standing.

"Thanks," he said as he was walked closer to the crater to check on the crashed teacher. The ground under him collapsed and he landed on top of the woman. With his hands on the green haired woman's chest. Before anyone could react there was a powerful blast that blew apart the section of ground only a few inches from his head. Huang Lingyin just shot her cannon at the dude's head. Honestly I'm having trouble wether this guy was lucky or cursed. He's in a school filled with almost all girls, many of them looking at him like a rockstar. Lucky. But there are jealous girls that he's completely clueless with weapons, attacking him whenever he accidentally touched another girl. Cursed. I turned direction to see Huang was charging another shot. Before Toransu could come out a shot drew my attention to the green haired woman in the crater; now holding a sniper rifle.

All three pilots took to the sky. Huang Lingyin pulled out a sword with two blades on either side of a hilt. She flew close to Yamada and swung it several times without effect. Meanwhile Cecilia had her wings blasting at the green haired pilot. The only one to get hit by the wings was Lingyin.

"Watch where your aiming." Lingyin yelled. Two more loud bangs rang out and the pair crashed to ground, before their I.S units deactivated.

After the battle everyone with a personal I.S. split up and girls lined up at each pilot to pilot a suit. An hour after the battle we were told to shower and meet in class.

Again Charles didn't want to get dressed in front of either of us. To which Ichka responded to with grabbing both our shoulders and inviting us to take a bath together. I told him that, in America that if a guy tried to get you into the bath with him you weren't only allowed to beat them up; you were expected to. After I said it Charles said was the same in France. We got done and met back in the classroom. Class was about to let out and the two teachers were giving us assignments.

The bell finally rang and I was intent on talking to Chifyuu after everyone left. While the class filed out Cecelia came to my desk trying not me in the eyes and asked, "do you think you could, perhaps train me. After all I tend not to lose many battles." She said. Alone time with her. Just before I could agree Toransu spoke up.

"Rex, you need to protect the other males. Especially now that Mr. Orimura has an enemy in such close to proximity."

"He'll be good enough for a few hours." I thought back.

"You compared Ms. Orimura as a female version of Six, who you told me was called that since he was the sixth deadliest person in your world. Would you want to risk her lethal rating if something should happen to her brother."

I remembered the terrified looks the soldiers at the compound had. "It sucks that you're right." I said to Toransu

"I'd love to. Just get the rest of the group together and we'll meet in two hours. I tend to do better with spectators." I said to Cecilia.

"Sure." She said. I couldn't help but note the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Great, I had to turn down a date with a beautiful girl to protect two dudes. I'm starting to hate this mission, again. After Cecilia left I made my way to the front and slammed my hands on the desk. "Okay Oreo, why would the nutty Russian mention you and why do I sense nanites in her?" I asked, ticked I had to turn alone time with a girl to a group training session; including two guys. Looking over I saw Yamada shrunk to the corner with the look that yelled "we're all gonna die".

Chifyuu just smiled and began laughing in a way that from any other girl would've been attractive; but from her it could've sent the Biowulf into a panic attack. "That was the first time in years someone spoke to me like that." She said returning to her smirk, "Laura was bred and raised to be the ultimate soldier. She was having difficult piloting an I.S and was given a nano machine in her eye in an attempt to improve her piloting skills. It failed and I owed the Russian Government so they brought me in to teach her. With my training she excelled. I came here and as you've seen she blames Ichka for my forfeit in the mondo grosso; the best explanation is Olympics for I.S pilots."

"You think she might have some connection to the unmanned unit?" I asked.

"Hard to tell. Either way you need to keep an eye on the other two males. And use your powers outside of your I.S. only if 100% necessary."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it." I said walking to the door in back.

-Cecelia-

I was so depressed that I just asked Rex out and he suggested we bring the group. Are all males this dense or does piloting an I.S. damage their brains. After walking around the corner I realized my bag was still in the classroom and I walked back. Before I could enter I heard a spine chilling laugh straight out of a nightmare that froze me to my spot. The laugh was followed by Ms. Orimura speaking. Ms. Orimura was speaking to Rex as if he didn't know anything about I.S units or anything related to them. Then I heard her say that Rex needed to keep an eye on the two boys. That was why he asked to bring the group. Before my excitement could rise too high Chifyuu Orimura said that he needed to keep his powers under wraps unless there was no further option is left. I heard him nonchalantly say agree and heard him walk closer. Preferring not to be caught eavesdropping I ran away. After I cleared the area I reran the near end of their conversation. "What could she have meant by powers?" I wondered out loud.

-FIN-

Oh no, someone found out about Rex's powers. Is Laura connected to the unmanned I.S. Why does Rex feel suspicious of Charles? Will Chuck Norris finally get vengeance on me for mistyping his name? All these questions and many more will be answered on the next installment of Generator I.S.


	8. Chapter 8

I DONT OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Cecilia-

"And use your powers outside of your I.S. only if 100% necessary." Echoed through my head as I gathered the members of the group. After I told all of them to meet us in the arena we used to battle over the google conflict. Still another hour until the appointed time and I was waiting for Rex and the rest of the group to arrive. What could Ms. Orimura have meant? Confused I started pacing.

"Someone's eager." Rex surprised me.

I turned around to see the entire group standing, ready for the battle and all wearing their I.S suits. Putting Ms. Orimura's strange sentence at the back of my mind, I activated blue tears. After the light had faded I saw Rex still hadn't activate Toransu. Jumping in a backflip he activated the orange and silver machine. Even I have to admit the way he does that makes him look cool. Taking the initiative I jumped into the sky and opened fire with my wing lasers. He activated the wrist mounted force fields and managed to block a majority of the blasts, until I commanded the lasers to revolve around the American. He's making the same mistake twice? Using his distraction, I fired a missile at him. He replaced the black gauntlets with a weapon that he didn't use in the battle. The newest weapons took the space of his hands. A blue molding had covered his hands. Both of the blue coverings was loosely attached to an oversized lantern. On the lanterns was several bumps. The missile that was bound for him was deflected as he spun the lanterns to the point they were mere blurs. After the missile was sent into the empty wall, Rex shot at me with the lanterns swinging. I managed to dodge the brunt of the attack by flying to the left, only to be hit in the back.

The attack put me off balance and I nearly crashed before correcting my flight pattern. He must've taken my disorientation as a chance to replace the lanterns with the oversized sword. He pulled the gigantic across his back and used it to slice the chest portion of my I.S shield. Naturally I wasn't really hurt, though I couldn't say my force field was as lucky. He came for a second slice and I noticed a large metal item resembling a screw near the end of the sword. I managed to dodge in enough time for the large orange sword to slice through the area I had just left. Pulling my rifle to my eye I shot the screw, hoping I was right. The bullet had hit the screw head on and destroyed the sword. Rex reacted with a smirk as he changed his I.S hands to the oversized, three-fingered metallic hands. Going for the same tactic I opened fire on the screws located on the orange piece of weaponry. Only there were none to fire upon and he used the arms to slap me to the ground. The air flew out of me as hit I the ground. While I was down Rex did as he did in our first encounter and spun the mechanization. The reserve energy shot down to zero and he pulled the fists back into the holding slots I.S units place unused weapons. "Nice battle. Your one of the first people who managed to destroy my B.F.S with accuracy instead of firepower."

"B.F.S?" I asked.

"I have named all of my original weapons."

"What does B.F.S stand for?"

"Big. Fat. Sword."

After everyone started to ask for the names of the mechanical armaments, it was too late for anything to continue today and all went our separate ways. While I was completing the assigned work my mind began wondering. "And use your powers outside of your I.S. only if 100% necessary." Returned to my mind. I tried to focus on the work. It was working until I finished my work. With no distractions the statement came back to my head. Each time I forced the sentence from my head it returned even louder. Unable to get some sleep I went for my last resort, go to the kitchen for some hot milk. I left the room and walked down the hall, going as silently as I could to make sure I didn't wake anyone up. Arriving at the fork in the hallway I almost went to the left, the direction of the kitchen, without looking through the window at the roof top. Instead my eyes caught a glimpse of Rex standing on the roof. Before dismissing it and leaving, Rex jumped off the roof. A scream sat in my throat. It stuck there as wings formed out of his back. "And use your powers outside of your I.S. only if 100% necessary." Had said in my mind one final time as a taunt.

-Rex-

I was tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep. Unlike the nights at the compound it wasn't depression that kept me from sleep. What it was this time I had no idea. Back at Providence the best way for me to get over sleeplessness was to form a build and take a joy ride. Before I left I used pillows to make a human shape under the covers and removed the watch that hid Toransu.

"What are you doing?" Toransu asked in a voice that sounded surprisingly tired.

"I'm going to go on a joyride. I need some cover, if anyone starts to get suspicious then make sure to stomp on the idea."

"But Rex, Ms. Orimura has forbidden use of your powers unless completely necessary." She reasoned back.

"1) I fight E.V.O.s and powerful enemies almost on a daily basis, 2) I've done things I was forbidden to do before. Some of them enforced by people that actually terrified me. And finally 3) it won't matter as long as no one notices me. Which you'll help with as long as you get rid of any doubt." I said while switching from my undershirt and shorts to the my street clothes from back home.

"I'm guessing there is no talking you out of this." She said with a sigh.

"You do know me." I said in a fake sentimental tone.

"Alright. But be careful. I doubt they were bluffing when they offered you help in exchange for yours."

I set Toransu on the bedside table and snuck to the door, careful to not wake Charles up. But I'll admit that he looks strangely like a girl in his sleep. After slipping through the door I tried to decide between going on the ground in the Rex ride or to take to the sky with my boogie pack. As I got to the stairs to either the ground or the roof.

"Eeny, meeny, miney, mo." I said to myself pointing at the stairs up and down until I decided to go to the roof. After reaching the edge of the roof I looked over and took in the night sky. "Gotta love having powers." I thought. After it passed through my mind I jumped over the edge and activated the boogie pack. Shooting through the night sky I had to resist the urge to yell, "Yahoo!" For hours I soared through the night sky. After leaving academy airspace I released my restraint on my outbursts. Flying over the mainland I saw a burger joint and in response my stomach growled worse then any of the E.V.O.s I've cured. Checking my jacket pocket for money I landed behind the restaurant and dropped the boogie pack. Fortunately I still had a few dollars remaining from back home. After buying and eating my food the insomnia was weakening. The sun was rising as I returning to my room. Am I glad there is no classes today. I bet Oreo wouldn't feel hesitant to make me regret my last night escape. Ignoring the empty bed beside mine and the snoring coming from Toransu (who knew I.S units snore!) I made my way to the bathroom to clean up. I felt my eyes droop and legs that were only barely keeping me up. Opening the bathroom door I saw Charles, holding a towel over his or better say her chest. Okay, and now I'm awake.

-FIN-

Does everyone at the I.S. academy have a secret? Cecelia now knows about Rex's powers. Will anyone else discover his powers? Will the scientists stop helping Rex and Providence to get him back to his universe? The answers to these questions and many more in the next installment of GENERATOR. I. S.


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

"Okay, your dressed. Now mind telling me why you were pretending to be a boy?" I asked my roommate.

Charles, or should I say Charlotte, was sitting down on turns out her bed. She explained her mission to discover how not one but two boys had come to activate I.S units. Apparently, neither of them knew about me, which makes sense since I wasn't even from this universe. I got angry when she started describing how her father had abandoned her then took her back for the mission.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"Now that my identity has been discovered; I'll be forced to resign and return to France. After that hope my father will let me come home." That finished it.

"No," I said as I remembered the info Toransu transferred to me. I pulled the gigantic book from the desktop and opened it to the page with the useful information. "Look, basically you can stay here until you graduate. And as long as you're here no one, not even a multi-million dollar company, can take you away." I said taking seat next to her on the bed.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

That's a bit of a sensitive subject. My mouth was about to let loose that it wasn't any of her business when I started to think. Her father acted as though she didn't exist, until he could use her. And if she returns then there was no chance her father would let her come back. I could lie and say that it's for the chance to have a girl in my room, but that could accomplish the opposite effect. "Promise you won't tell anyone. And I do mean anyone." I said to make sure no one else found out. She nodded her head. Taking a large breath I started. "Remember when I told you about how I forgot what happened before I was ten? Well that includes my parents. While I was growing up I had hoped they were alive and looking for me. But to be honest, sometimes I wondered if they were dead or just not worried about me. But a while back the people discovered I wasn't an only child when the people who took me in and I found my brother, Caesar. He told me stories of how great our parents were; they died before my memory went dark. But sometimes, with how he acts I wonder if they were really all that good. I guess you're story just reminds me too much of my own."

"I guess I'll stay. But for the time being, I think I'll let people keep thinking of me as Charles." Suddenly, her stomach growled and I realized that it was almost breakfast. Grabbing the uniform and the I.S watch I went into the small bathroom.

Before closing the door I said, "If your going to be 'Charles' then you should get ready for breakfast." I quickly got done and left to see she was just finishing. Together we left and in a few minutes arrived. I went to an empty table and slid my goggles over my eyes to use one of its many functions. To hide the fact I was sleeping. There's no telling how long I was out before someone was shaking me awake.

"Huh, five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Rex, I need to talk to you." Cecelia said.

Leaving the goggles in place I said, "go ahead. What about?"

"Not here, come with me." She said as she nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. Walking us out the growing cafeteria, she took me past several corridors. Every few minutes she would look over her shoulder. Finally she opened a door and pulled me into a small room. I switched the goggles to night vision and learned she took me to a janitors closet.

"Eager are we?" I joked.

"What?" She asked looking around the room. Judging by the red-green that developed on her face; she didn't think about this place other then a place to talk. I looked at her closer and realized she had a few bags under her eyes. Whatever she wants to talk about must be difficult and I regretted the joke.

"I was joking. Now what did you need to talk about that required taking me to a small and uncomfortable closet?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and stayed silent. She still looked nervous and tried to ease the tension. "Uh oh. I know that expression. Please say you aren't going to tell me that you are really Cecelia's evil twin, Juliet."

She let a grin cross her face as an adorable laugh passed her lips. "No, it's Mary." She joked back. Now this is better. "The truth is I saw you last night."

"Yeah I saw you too. I'm sure that all the others saw us during that sparring. They asked for the names of my original weapons." I said. My heartbeat increased as I worried she might be talking about last night when I flew away with my boogie pack.

"No I mean after that. You see I couldn't sleep and went for a drink. Last night I stopped at a window and I saw you jump off the roof then form a pair of wings."

"She found out my secret! Gotta think of something. Toransu help me." I thought

"I warned you not to use your builds." She replied.

"Not helping!"

"Just tell her you were using another "original weapon." She said.

I was brought out of my conversation when Cecilia started talking again. "Also, yesterday after I left I realized my bag was still in the class. Before entering there was the most terrifying laugh I've ever heard. Then I heard all those things Ms. Orimura said; including 'And use your powers outside of your I.S. only if 100% necessary."

So much for the I.S plan. I could lie and risk her not believing me. If that happened then she wouldn't stop until she discovered the secret. I'm sure she isn't the mole and besides with someone knowing about my builds means someone to show off to. On the off chance she is the mole then I still have machine control up my sleeve. And another thought occurred to me. Oreos face would be priceless if she found out she helped ruin my secret.

"What you saw was me using my powers. But that's not all, you see I come from another world. Where I come from there was an explosion that laced everything with nanites, tiny machines. In organics the nanites would act up and create an Exponentially Variegated Organism or E.V.O for short. That group includes yours truly."

"So everyone from where you come from can create wings?" She asked incredulous.

"Kind of. See most E.V.O.s lose control and most of them stop looking like they did before. And so far I haven't seen any E. sharing my powers or anyone else's. Second, I can create any of the 'original weapons' with or without Toransu. And third, I call them builds." I said explaining.

"That's incredible. Why did you come here?"

"I came to this new universe by accident. When I landed here I found the local government and we made a deal—"I started.

"You come here to protect the other two boys and they help you get back." She said interrupting. Everything other than she knew about my powers escaped my mind.

"Exactly. And we need to tell Orimura." I said.

"What? Why?"

"Partly because I want to see her face when she finds out but mostly if she's like Six then I'd really hate to see what happens if she thinks your trying to fool her." Cecelia had a confused look and I realized I didn't tell her about my family. "Six was like a father but he also trained me. And Six isn't a name, it's a rank of how deadly he is; in the world."

We left and made our way to Chifyuu's room. "Why do you know the way to Chifyuu Orimura's room?" She asked.

"When I arrived here I had a briefing. Before the incident." I said the last part to get the blush on her face. Then I thought of how she had told me not to use my powers unless I had to. I added, "also when we tell her lets leave out the fact you found out when I flew out."

After knocking on the door Oreo came out in the same jogging suit she wore to the field. "This better be good. I was just about to go on my jog." She said.

"Cecelia found out about my powers." I told her.

"Get in." Orimura said pointing her thumb inside her room. I noticed that her eye was beginning to twitch.

After we got in I told her Cecelia had heard our conversation from yesterday.

"Are you sure she didn't discover it when you went on your little joyride?" She asked. My surprise must've revealed itself since she said, "didn't you think that I would have people in town to report on you? Now tell me why I shouldn't terminate my side of the deal?"

"I checked more out on the robots attack and found Cecelia helped your brother, meaning she can't be against him. Second, I'm still protecting the other two from any enemies who may want them dead, and finally, just as an added bonus, you were briefed on what Providence does. And without me Van Kleiss is probably having a field day turning people into E. ."

She lost her angry look. It returned several seconds later. "Alright, fortunately for you hiding your abilities wasn't one of the conditions. Although after this you'll have detention."

If I wasn't risking my ticket back home then I'd try arguing. But I did as she said and settled for the detention. Which is actually better than what could've happened. "It could be—." No don't finish that thought. Finishing that thought is about as much a dare to the universe as the one I had before my first I.S fight.

-Fin-


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS

-Bobo-

Ever since the kid disappeared the egg heads had been glued to the computer screens. It was boring to see them at the consoles. While they were working Six and the tactical people have been searching for the Pack. Even I am getting antsy about Van Kleiss being silent. Especially since the kid hasn't made any appearances. And without Rex we have no one to revert the people to their pre-E.V.O forms. But for some reason all the E. lately have been natural, or as natural as nanites transforming living things into monsters. Staying in one place all this time has left me getting cabin fever. While no one was paying attention I snuck on a scout ship.

We landed in town and I left the mooks behind. Working my way through the town I freaked out. Man that one persons eyes had bugged out and I thought he was about to have an aneurism. You would've thought that people wouldn't freak out at the sight of a talking monkey in a time where there are monsters that stomp on cars and small buildings like ants.

I found a guy in a fancy tuxedo and decided to mess with him. I took his wallet and made the grunting sounds of a normal ape as I ran on my fists. As he chased me I could hear him yell, "That monkey stole my wallet." It stopped being funny when the guy started wheezing and I dropped the wallet. There was a shadow that went into an alley. It caught my attention then I climbed a fire escape.

The shadow was the lizard like E.V.O: skalamander. The freak walked further in and smashed a hole in the ground with its crystal arm. I jumped down and did something that nearly killed me; I used my earpiece to call for help. But I still jumped down the hole and followed the waddling creature. It went through several corners and I was barely controlling the urge to blast the loser to kingdom come. Finally we got to a lab with computers lining the walls and cages filled with ugly E. ranging from 4 ft to 20 ft. I reached for my blasters. A hand stopped me from aiming and nearly made a target of itself. It was Six and the other agents. I jumped out and began firing at the Pack. Biowulf charged at me and was aiming to slice me with its claws. The claws were stopped by Six's swords.

Taking aim at the white haired mook I noticed the computer screen with an image of the freaky chick sitting in a chair with wires on her arms. I fired and as the machine burned, a loud scream echoed through the lab. A blinding light made me close my eye. When I opened it back up I realized that I was outside in a forest with the storm clouds directly over me.

"Where the heck did she send me?" I asked out loud. Instead of an answer were loud screams.

-Rex-

It had been around a week since Cecelia had learned my secret and I learned that Charles was really a Charlotte. Despite those two items life has remained the same. I still have to protect BOTH Ichika and Charles. Trust me that's a real pain in the butt when you want to spend some alone time with someone. Today Ling wanted to have a picnic with Ichika. He brought the girl known as Houki Shinonono; who is related to the inventor of the I.S units.

Since I have to protect two people I had to come with Charles. Cecelia tagged along and we were all sitting on the roof. After we all sat down and opened our lunches. Houki had more than she could eat and offered him some. She said that it was by accident but any idiot could tell that she was offering him food the same way someone would offer a date a dinner. But apparently this guy was a special kind of idiot. But he can't be that dumb.

Ling took her chopsticks and practically forced the food down the idiots mouth. After he swallowed the food, in his normal voice he said, "wow that was good. Here you can have some of mine." Okay maybe this guy is that dumb. Charlotte offered me some of her food and I used my own fork for the French food that was sitting in the box. At least she wasn't eating snails. Of course I knew that she was following the example of the others. I saw Charlotte as a friend but I can't say that I didn't like the idea of having a girl swooning over me.

"Here Rex, have some of this." Cecelia said passing me a delicious looking sandwich. Ever hear the expression "don't judge a book from its cover"? Well to that person I have only one thing to say; you don't know the half of it. I was about to spit the deceptive food out when I looked up and saw all them were looking at me with question in looks. And Cecelia appeared worried. If I eat a lot of her food then I'll likely die. I need to tell her but the thought of hurting a girl wasn't a good idea in my book and opted to tell her when others couldn't hear, and I'll be able to use my builds if necessary.

"Delicious. I gotta go." I said as the sandwich raged war in my stomach. Today was a free day and there were no classes. I didn't really want to get sick here and after finding an empty space I formed my boogie pack.

"I've never been flying outside an I.S. Can I ride along?" Cecelia asked walking out from behind a tree.

"You wanted to tell her about her poor cooking. This would be the optimum time." Toransu said in my head.

"Sure, just wait a second." I said as I dropped the boogie pack in favor for the hover-board.

"Whoa. I've never seen this one. What do you call this one?" She asked.

"It's called the sky slider. Easier than having you try to hang on to the boogie pack." I said motioning for her to get closer. She did as instructed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I made a slow ascent into the skies. I flew over the clouds to help hide me from anyone under me. We stood there looking over the city and I decided this was probably the best time to tell her the truth. "We have to talk."

"What about, Rex?" She asked.

"It's about the meal you made-" I started but was interrupted when screams echoed from under us. I lowered us to a building just below the clouds. We saw a 7ft monster with several ugly mugs going up its arm one on what I'm guessing is its head.

"What in the world is that?!" She asked.

"That's an E.V.O. There are no nanites here. So how did one get here." I asked myself. "Here's what I need you do. Get the bystanders out as fast as you can with your I.S so I can cut loose. While your doing that I'll tell Oreo an E.V.O is here. We might have to keep my operation of an I.S secret for now." She touched her earrings and while her wings kept the E.V.O busy, she was moving the bystanders away.

"Hey Oreo, there's an E.V.O here. I'll have to use my powers here. May need to keep Toransu in reserve." I said into the communicator and hung before she could speak. Cecelia had cleared the area and I built my boogie pack. The E.V.O had a grip on her and I formed my smack hands to knock back the creature.

"Get out of range and watch the show." I told her. The E.V.O was getting back up and I returned to the ground. Wanting to show off I pulled out the slam cannon I pummeled the E.V.O with chunks of asphalt and forced it back. The slam cannon was replaced with the blast caster on my hands and the sky slider for feet.

I wrapped the slowing E.V.O with the whip and commanded the back apparatus to send a current of electricity into the E.V.O. With the creature down Cecelia landed and I walked up to the downed monster with my builds deactivated.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I placed a hand on the E.V.O.

"You'll see. I hope." I responded, concentrating on my nanites entering the out-of-control E.V.O. I felt my nanites deactivate the psychotic nanites. When the monster returned to its human form and I looked at Cecelia, who's eyes were distant.

"You do that regularly? I must say that your life is chaotic."

I was about to respond when I heard a familiar voice say, "What, you couldn't have saved me a piece." Looking over I saw Bobo with his blasters in hand.

Making sure to speak English I introduced the two. Cecelia only looked down to meet Bobo's one eye and said "he's a talking monkey."

I waved one hand in front of her face and saw her eyes stick on Bobo. "I think she's in shock."

-FIN-

Bobo has somehow gotten to the world of I.S. Does that mean that Six and the Pack have landed in the world as well?

I just realized that I'm not a good harem author. I may try to switch it back to only between the two or I may try to have moments between the other girls. Another choice would be to have it like the original I.S series Input would be appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS

-Rex-

"So this is an E.V.O and teammate from your world?" Oreo asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Alcott ask him if anyone else landed with him."

"Hold on lady, I can understand you." Bobo said; surprising everyone, including me.

"Since when did you know Japanese?" I asked.

"This ain't my first time in Japan. Just the first time I've been to a different world." Bobo said. "That's all you need to know."

"But—" Cecelia started.

"Wait." I interrupted, "when he says you don't need to know anymore he really means 'you REALLY don't want to know.' And most of time the story ends with him getting an arrest warrant." She looked at Bobo.

"The kid ain't lying." Bobo said as he sank into the recliner that was in Oreos house.

"Regardless, keeping your powers secret is imperative. And the simian needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Is she always like that?" Bobo asked.

"Unfortunately." I said, earning a grimace from Oreo.

"And to help make sure no one discovers his talking ability he'll stay here so I can keep an eye on him."

"If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was ask." Bobo said. Oreos expression darkened and was directed at the hairy E.V.O. "Oh please, better people then you have tried and failed to scare me."

This won't end well if I let it continue. "Hey Ms. Orimura, that tag team battle is coming up soon, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it's next week." She responded.

"I forgot about that. Hey Rex, would perhaps want to be my partner." Cecelia said. She tilted her head down in an failed attempt to hide her blush.

"Of course" I said, involuntarily rubbing the back of my neck. Bobo made a kissing sound and out the corner of my eye I could see Cecelia's face darken.

"I-I think that I need to get to training" Cecelia said as she rocketed out the door.

"Toransu, remind me to kill Bobo later." I thought.

"Was that a joke or do you really want me to set a date for Bobo's death?"

"It was a joke. You're learning." I replied.

"Anything else we need to know?" Oreo asked.

"Six was there when I was blinded and sent here. So was Van Kliess and his pack of morons." Bobo answered.

"Does that mean we will have to watch out for him?" Oreo asked.

"Don't think so. I didn't see their ugly mugs when the E.V.O attacked."

"Then we're good?" I asked.

"Just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean we won't." She said.

"In other words we're in the dark." I summed up.

-Cecelia-

I had put myself on the line and the chimp had made kissing noises. I couldn't take it and just ran to the arena. As I activated Blue Tears I made the realization that Rex never denied what his friend had said. That realization gave me a bubbly attitude.

"Hey Cecelia, you hear that the person who wins the tag-team battle gets to go on a date with Ichika?" Ling said as she entered the arena with her I.S deployed. "Can you help me now that you're with Rex?"

"Of course. But I need to impress Rex, so I won't go easy." I responded.

"Who says I need you to?" Ling asked flashing a competitive smile. Ling called out her double edged blade as I jumped into the air with my rifle trained on her. There was a laugh that made us stop. Laura was standing a few feet away in her black I.S.

"How revolting that you two have been given personal I.S units. One pilot is from a country that produces I.S units as fads and another that is stiff from ancient traditions. And here you two are training to impress a gilded pony and someone obsessed with his own goggles." That remark angered me to the point where I opened fire on the Russian. Meanwhile Ling got close and started slicing.

Bodewig threw up an Active Inertia Canceler and blocked both sets of attacks. Ling was stuck in place and I took that as an opportunity to flank Laura. The Russian moved as my bullets hit the empty space Laura had just been occupying. From her new location Laura made two purple wires shoot from the shoulder pads of the Schwarzer regen. The wires wrapped around our respective throats and cut off our air. "Rex." I said weakly as I passed out.

-Rex-

After Cecelia had ran from the room, the rest of us were trying to decide what to do about my world, E. , and my super powers. With a threat of evil E. possible we thought it would be best to let the others to know.

"Miss Orimura!" Yamada said through a computer conduit, "Bodewig, Lingyin, and Alcott are in the battle area. And Bodewig is placing large amounts of trauma on them." Not waiting for any other information I took off to the arena. As I left the school building I built the Rex ride and gunned the build to its max speed.

Toransu forced my build to disassemble by deploying her armor. Instead of arguing with her I jumped over the walls and with the ground approaching I activated the B.F.S and sliced through the purple strings that were holding the two. Dropping the B.F.S I went to Cecelia's side and stopped her from hitting the hard ground. I lowered her to the ground as she reverted to her pilot suit. Looking over I saw Ichika in his I.S was doing the same with Ling. "Get them to the infirmary." I told him, which he responded.

"If it isn't the goggle loving womanizer." She said.

"If your trying to tick me off then don't bother," I created the smack hands, "I'm already angrier than I've been in years. You bratty little kid!" She smirked as I hit the force field head on. I was stuck. Of course I could get out but this could be useful.

My nanites invaded her I.S and I took the details of her AIC, after all freezing my enemies could come in handy. "No wonder Ms. Orimura decided to stop teaching you. Your hopeless." I said. Laura looked at me with a face of animalistic rage and fired at me, but not before I switched the I.S legs with my punk busters and jumped into the air. While airborne I pulled out the bad axes came diving at the white haired girl. She put her hand out for the AIC. So predictable. Changing my flight path I got behind her and sliced down her back.

Before I was able to deliver another blow, Oreo put a wooden sword (I think it's called a bōken) between us. "Save it for the tag battles."

"Yes, instructor." Laura said as she deactivated her I.S and walked away.

"Are you really letting her walk away scotch free for this?!" I yelled at her.

"Of course not. I will deal with her later. For now wouldn't you prefer to be with Alcott." She said with a level head. I don't know what angers me more. That she can be acting like that after not one but two of her students were seriously hurt or that she's right.

I arrived at the infirmary and discovered that the two were being looked at by the doctor and they were in seriously bad conditions. All our friends and I were sitting in the waiting room. I found myself pacing from one end of the room to the other, checking the time Toransu displayed.

"I swear Toransu, if your messing with me then I'll leave you in Bobo's hat." I thought.

"Your perception of time has been altered by fear. The time I'm displaying is correct."

Suddenly, the doctor came out and said, "The two of them will survive. But right now they're unconscious. And I doubt they will be able to participate in the upcoming tag battle. We will contact you all when they come to."

The door was partially open and could see the pair. Cecelia looked fragile, like a piece of glass. Unable to take it anymore I left. Laura, you witch! You better watch out. When the battle starts I won't hold back. I'll break you.

-FIN-

Hope you enjoyed this latest story. As you guys probably noticed I decided to switch from harem to just Cecelia. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for a harem story, turns out its hard to write a harem story where the hero is neither an idiot or a douche.

If anyone likes my stories then I have another story I'm writing. It's a crossover of the spectacular Spider-Man and stoked.


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

After seeing Cecelia laying in bed with all those bandages I went back to my room to think of a strategy to defeat Laura. With my powers and fighting experience I could easily take her down. But every scenario I imagined I knew I couldn't do enough damage to avenge Cecelia. However, I did think of a way that would drive that white haired witch nuts. Without any conscious thought I walked to the cafeteria.

"Laura is a tough opponent. We'll take as much help as we can get." Ichika said.

"Why are you helping us?" Houki asked with a glare. Her suspicion obvious.

"After what she did to Cecelia and Ling, Laura doesn't deserve to win." I said. Truth is that while Laura may dislike me she completely hates Ichika. So him winning would be an ultimate act of, "screw you". After my answer Houki's glare lessened. "Hey Toransu, any chance I can give him an AIC?" I asked mentally.

"Negative, I.S units get weapons from a combination of the pilots and units characteristics. The only reason you were able to copy it was because of my A.I and your nanites." Toransu responded.

For a few hours we talked about strategies, until I realized that with my partner unable to battle I needed to find another partner. The battle was in two days and finding a partner would be slim to none, leaving me with a random partner. And without prior knowledge of who my partner will be I can't plan. But then again I've never needed a plan to win before.

"Hey Rex." Charlotte said, bringing me out of my mind as I entered our shared room.

"Hey. Something up? You look tired." I responded.

"I've lost count of how many students have asked me to be my partners. Suddenly I feel sorry for you and Ichika."

"Then I think we can help each other here. You get a partner who knows you are a girl and I don't run the risk of being paired with that witch."

"It's a deal." She said as she shook my hand. We discussed strategies and for a long time I could feel the awkwardness between us. "Uh Charlotte, I noticed how you were acting on the picnic a while back and umm." I started with a loss of words.

"Don't worry about it. I just confused empathy for attraction. But then I saw the look you had when you saw Cecelia in the hospital bed. I understand their isn't a good chance of a relationship but without a doubt your my best friend." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She did have a crush on me and she still might have one. I wish I didn't have to hurt her but a friend is about the only way I see her as.

The day I was looking forward to was only a day away when Bobo approached me as I was getting back to my room from the infirmary after talking to Cecelia; who woke up a few hours after I left the first day. "I have been thinking," Bobo started.

"Uh oh. Do I need to get bail money lined up?" I interrupted him.

"Very funny kid. Guess you don't want this 2000 yen." He said lifting his hat and pulling out a crumpled out bill.

"What were you thinking ya lunatic?" I asked.

"I know that you can take down any of these people, with of without a fancy robotic suit. But I bet you can't win a match with only those big hands. I win and you'll give me 2000 more. But if you actually manage to prove me wrong then imagine how your girlfriend will react." Bobo said.

"Might as well just hand over the money now."

Finally the day came and the screen was only a few minutes from revealing the setup of the battles and in what order. I decided to stick with the original plan. I made sure no one saw me as I approached an unattended computer near the front door. I placed my ungloved hand on the computer and made my nanites invade the systems. The blue lines appeared on the computer as my mind was bombarded with the information. I moved Laura from a fight with a couple of girls and set her against Ichika and Houki, then moved them to be the first set of competitors. Just in case the Japanese pair lost I placed Charlotte and myself in the next round to fight her. I left and waited the past few minutes until the battle started.

Laura came out one end with her partner, Mayuzumi Kaoruko, a girl with light brown hair, glasses and a practice I.S unit that matched Houki's. That gets rid of the disadvantage that Houki faced. Now all that's left is for them to exploit Laura's weakness.

As planned Laura went after Ichika. While the boy dodged the bullets from the Russians shoulder mounted guns, Houki was using a sword to push the girl with glasses in front of the white-haired girl and pulled back. The witch just shot out a purple string and threw her own partner behind her. With the Russian distracted the Japanese boy used the ignition boost and caught the Russian off guard. Meanwhile Mayuzumi was stuck barely defending herself against Houki's abnormally powerful strikes. The training suit Mayuzumi was using had finally shut down and crashed like it was a car that overheated. The pilot got out and calmly left.

With only one member remaining Houki charged at the witch. Laura saw this and placed her hand in the air. The Japanese girl was stuck and the boy flew high in the sky. "Get back here you coward!" Bodewig said as she threw Houki and flew after the other personal I.S user. She's so predictable.

In the air Ichika dodged the cables and bullets fired at him. Frustrated, she popped a blade from her arm and was slicing at her opponent. She managed to cut him several times, but not without taking her own damage. They're energy levels were close together and quickly approaching 0. Ichika flew back and as planned Laura followed. Houki chose that time to block her from Ichika. She was unable to fly off before Laura managed to completely knock out her score. The I.S only had enough energy to protect her as she hit the hard ground.

However short her appearance she served her purpose. When Laura could see the target of her anger, he had prepared a finishing move called barrier void, basically an attack that attacks the pilot instead of just the I.S unit. He glowed as he flew at her and his attack connected. Laura crashed into the ground with electricity arcing her entire body. Thanks to Toransu I saw the unbelieving look as she shook.

Before I could pat myself on the back for the look on her face I sensed something about her change. I don't know what it was but I knew it wasn't good. I tried to contact the people inside to evacuate, but found out outside communication wasn't allowed during a battle. I ran through the door onto the field and as I did I knew the force field had closed. When I arrived close to the winners I saw Laura had turned into a giant nanite woman with floating shoulder pads and a long sword. The Japanese boy charged at the giant figure with his I.S still down from the battle. The guy must've been crazed. Not only was he trying to fight a giant robot with his fists alone but he had now come to the point where it was taking both Houki and myself to hold him down. She then slapped him and it appeared he was starting to think again. Huh, and here I thought that only worked on TV.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Houki asked. "Just let the professionals handle it." As she said that several pilots descended on robo-Laura. Bodewig slashed the airborne pilots and sent the ones that hadn't been fast enough to dodge into the force field.

"Rex, you have to give me some of your I.S' energy. Laura is using the same technique Chifyuu had used. The one she taught me." I was about to refuse and take some of my own anger out on the robot when I recognized the look on his face. I knew that he had to be the one to take her down. If not he'd attack until she went down or his death.

"Your nuts," I said bringing out Toransu and connected a wire from her to Ichikas gauntlet. "You'd fit in well with some of my friends." With the loss of the energy, Toransu retracted and I fell to the ground. After the fight his unit was only strong enough to only deploy one arm and his sword. He ran at the form and brought a slash down the robotic chest. Laura fell out and the robot puddled before the thing with Laura the school canceled the tag team battles.

It was a few days after the battle and everyone, including Cecelia, was sitting in the room. After a quick scan I noticed Charlotte was gone. Yamada announced there was a new transfer student. Everyone, myself included, was surprised when Charlotte had revealed her true gender. I tilted my head down so I wouldn't see the glare coming from Cecelia, but I could still feel it. I barely resisted the urge to throw up a build to protect myself.

Without any announcement Ling came in with her I.S deployed. I jumped up and activated Toransu to protect Ichika. Building block buster I got in front of him and prepared for the attack that never came. In front of me was Laura in her I.S. Ichika began to thank us when Laura moved between us, grabbed him by the shirt, and kissed him. Okay wasn't expecting that. And neither was anyone else if their faces were any indication. "You are now my bride." She said.

For several seconds Ichikas only response was a stupid look. "Huh?" He mumbled then it must have sunk in because he yelled, "huuuh?!" Okay I take back what I said about her being predictable.

-FIN-

I know that in Infinite Stratos Ling attacked because she found out Charles was a guy and Ichika had shared both a tub and a room with her, but that's one of my favorite parts in the anime and I worked to fit in there. Next chapter I may explain why she attacked. Also if you wanted your OC in this story this chapter was the deadline. Later on I may rewrite this story to perfect it.


	13. Chapter 13

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

Saying that most of the class went crazy after Laura's announcement is like saying the Nanite event was a small explosion. Ling was recharging her shoulder mounted blasters and Houki looked like she was about to try and rip off someone's face. I was trying to think of a way to diffuse this situation and protect this dude. But before I could, Chifyuu had walked in and yelled at all the students to return to their seats and in Ling's case room. If nothing else I'll say she scares the mess out of the people here. With her brother out of danger she and Yamada were teaching the class some intermediate trigonometry. The numbers and symbols on the board offered no challenge, thanks to all the lessons Doc gave me.

"So what did you do to get Ling ready to kill you." I asked.

"I wish I knew." He responded. With this guy it could be anything.

"Get your pencils ready for the test." Yamada announced. I saw that I didn't have a pencil.

"Hey, you have a pencil?" I asked him.

"Let me see." He said as he ran his hand through his bag. "What's this?" He asked pulling out a pair of underwear. I'm guessing Ling's. "How did these-" he said before I stomped on his foot.

"You want to survive? Don't let anyone see that." I said forcing his arms into the bag. While my hands were in there I found the spare pencil. "No wonder Ling wanted to kill you." I said mostly to myself.

"But, I didn't put those in there?" He said.

I wouldn't believe that if it would have come from anyone else. But before I came along he was surrounded by girls. And as far as I could tell he was too dim to notice he had his own harem. So the real question to ask is how did this guy manage to get this cursed. Suddenly, I thought of how he could have ended up on his current situation. After the class I started my walk to Oreos room.

I was dry as I left the building, not so much as I passed under the window above me. I looked up at the sound of a gruff laugh. The stuff Bobo hit me stunk and had brown, slime-like stuff on me. "Please be mud." I said as I wiped off a bit that had landed on my arm. Too many people to use my boogie pack. Instead I was forced to deploy Toransu. I soared into the air and grabbed the window before retracting the I.S unit. I followed the direction of the destruction and finally got to a part of the building that was empty.

"Was that you who put Ling's underwear in Ichika's bag?" I asked.

"Yeah. These people ain't as smart as they think. I got into their systems and got a recording of when the Chinese girl tried to attack the clueless guy. The thing with the Russian girl was a bonus. You want to see it?"

"Dude hold back on the pranks."

"When did you get so boring?" Bobo asked.

"I'm not. I have to protect the guy or we don't get any help getting home." I responded.

"Fine I'll stop messing with him."

"Good," I said "oh and you better hope your a light sleeper." Before the thing happened I had wanted to do something. I was going to do it after getting Bobo to lay off, but since I got hit with the mud (I hope) I had to get ready. After two or three trips I finally got all the junk off me and put on the clothes I had been wearing when I entered this universe. I left the room and made the turn to the neighboring door.

"What's up?" Ichika asked.

"I'm going to that carnival in town. Decided to invite the group." I said. After the thing with Laura and the oversized Oreo, we had decided to keep it secret for now.

"Sounds fun. I'll help you." He responded, closing the door as he exited.

We went separate ways and I altered my path of my reach my main goal. I knocked on the door I had arrived at.

"Who is it?" Cecelia answered from behind the door.

"Telegram." I joked. I heard quick footsteps approach the door, which quickly opened to reveal Cecelia, still in her uniform.

"Hello Rex, what do I owe the pleasure?" She said with a dazzling smile.

"I'm going nuts in this building. I need to get out of here, and what fun would that be without someone to go with?" I said.

"Th-that sounds excellent." She said with a blush overcoming her face. Her smile dropped as she asked, "Don't you have to protect Ichika?"

"I may be new to this universe, but if it's like my universe then it's easy to get separated during a carnival." As I spoke her smile and blush returned with a vengeance.

"When do we leave?" She asked fiddling with her ear rings.

"We'll meet at the station in two hours. And on the way back the two of us might miss the last ride back. We may have to take the sky slider back." I had achieved the main part of my goal and was left with a few choices. First, go back to my room and just relax. Problem is that I would get bored. Second, I could head out to the training area and break stuff, that would be fun. But then I would be sweaty, and the ladies don't like sweaty guys. Only one choice left, go invite the others to kill time. I wandered the academy for several minutes, until I found Charlotte in the commons area.

"Hey Charlotte, in a few hours the group is going to a carnival in town. Want to come?"

"I would love to. Where do we meet?" I told her the same details I told Ichika and continued to wander around. My excitement at the idea of alone time with Cecelia made time seem as if it was moving at one millionth it's normal speed. Finally Toransu showed it was the appointed time and I made it in time to see most of the group, all of them in street clothes. I was disappointed to not see Cecelia. She was the reason I started this scheme.

"Sorry I'm late." Cecelia said as she approached. I probably couldn't describe it well but I'll start with this; if I was a cartoon then right now I'd be that wolf. You know the one. The wolf that has eyes that pop out its head and whistles. Instead of her uniform she wore a long blue dress that showed off her curves. "I see I don't have to worry if you like it." She said giggling.

"Uh huh." I said barely feeling my mouth move. We all boarded and took different seats. Since this is the first day of the carnival there were a plethora of seats and we got almost our own picks on seats. Ling and Houki sat in the aisle next to mine with the Japanese boy sitting between them.

I let Cecelia into the window seat and took the empty place next to her. Charlotte sat on the other side of me. Fortunately, Laura was still getting over that Giant Woman incident or there probably have been another world war. Each row had three seats that was separated from the next three by an aisle long enough for a fat guy to walk past.

I mostly ignored everyone except the British girl to my left. Who was now leaning against me with my arm over her shoulder. A few minutes later we had arrived at the carnival. To make things look good we had stayed with the group for a few hours. But as the sun was setting, I pulled her onto the Ferris wheel.

"I must say that you sure have a keen sense of timing." She said.

"You have no idea." I said placing my hand on the wall. Cecelia eyes widened as the blue lines had appeared from my hand and the ride slowed to a stop. With us looking at the horizon. "This moment is perfect," I thought as I moved closer to her. Evidently she thought the same as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Only a few inches from her I heard screams and was forced into E.V.O fighting mode.

We both jumped back from the scream and a screen came up of the Dense one in his I.S, "Where are you guys? There's some, some monsters down here." He said.

"Can you get me an image?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as the image shifted to people that I recognized as Biowulf, Skalamander, and Van Kliess.

"The Pack?!" I yelled. "Listen to me. Get away NOW! Keep away from the man with the metal arm. I'll handle them." I said into the the speaker. I reactivated the Ferris wheel then turned to Cecelia and said, "We'll continue this later. Just sit back and enjoy watching the show." I said with a wink. The Pack knows about my powers and now they know about the I.S, but they don't know I have connected the two. I opened the door and jumped out, forming my boogie pack as I was getting closer to the ground.

As I got close I formed the smack hands and attempted to knock back the Pack. Skalamander and Biowulf were sent flying backwards. The two had gotten up and Biowulf, being quicker then his teammate, had rushed me. I pulled my oversized fist back for another attack. The wolf like E.V.O rolled to the side and scratched my side. The scratch drew blood. I activated the boogie pack and took to the air. I flew at Biowulf and using the combat drill I left the E.V.O in a hole with smoke streaming from his chest. I felt a breeze behind me and saw that Ichika had stopped Skalamander from clubbing me with its crystal club that had taken over one hand.

"Are you nuts? Get out of here!" I yelled. Before the Japanese boy could react a yellow, metal arm latched a hand onto his shoulder. A blinding yellow light emanated from Ichika and was accompanied by a loud scream. Unlike Van Kliess' other E.V.O conversions, this one created a field of smoke that left Orimura unseen.

"As much as I'd love to continue this little reunion, I must reschedule." Van Kliess said as he pressed a button on his wrist and the Pack fell through a red portal that had sprouted from the ground.

-FIN-

Van Kliess and the Pack have made their appearance in the new universe. But why would Van Kliess surrender so easily? How will Ichika be affected by the nanites? Will he be able to cured?

One easy step to help novice authors such as yours truly: comment.


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

The smoke began to dissipate and I could see the form the Japanese boy had taken. He had grown to 7ft and was covered in black hair. Facing forward was large, red eyes that lacked pupils. His legs pulled back and formed in a shape similar to a dog's. Meanwhile his arms grew to the point where they resembled a gorilla's arms. At the end of his hands had razor sharp claws. The white armor of his I.S unit was still in their corresponding spots, only now it appeared the armor was fused with the E.V.O body.

"Ichika?!" They all yelled. The new E.V.O charged at Ling. Pulling back my arm I punched the air as my smack hands formed and knocked the technological creature. I replaced the current build with my boogie pack and rocketed at him. The Japanese E.V.O materialized the sword and sliced at me. I was able to get most of my body to dodge the sword; unfortunately, the sword managed to clip my wings. The others were finally getting over the shock and those with an I.S unit activated them and took to the sky. Orimura had taken their examples. Something unexpected happened, while in the air the hair over his shoulders were moved as more metal revealed itself.

"This isn't going to end well." I said to myself. And was I right, the shoulder mounted weapons had released several rockets. The rockets hit several parts of the Ferris wheel that was standing several yards away. The rockets had weakened the ride and like a disaster movie the round structure broke free. I turned my attention to the ride. I built my sky slider and rebuilt my smack hands back up. Grabbing onto the ends of the ride I pulled back with as much force I could muster from both builds. Even with both builds I could feel my arms being pulled from their sockets. The girls had flown up and were helping me slow down the wheel. With the ride stopped I had signaled the others to slowly lower the side to the ground.

We flew back to the spot where most of these I.S users saw their first E. . Houki was stuck to a tent that managed to survive the wheel. After I used the B.F.S to cut Houki down, Ling charged her shoulder cannons and got in my face, where she yelled, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

With an even voice I said, "Here's what you need to know right now. If I don't get to Ichika before long then he'll need a new picture for his student I.D." The girls looks appeared to be unfazed for a few seconds, then the news sunk in and Ling got out of my face.

"Which way did he go?" Ling asked Houki.

"Down there." She responded, pointing at a manhole cover.

"Of course he had to go into the sewers. Can't an EVO ever go to a tropical island like Hawaii? Just once?" I said aloud, approaching the cover with no builds in place. I jumped down and deployed Toransu. I saw four separate tunnels that led away from the others and couldn't see any indication of which way he went or how fast he was going. Moving closer to the one directly in front of me I saw that each tunnels was big enough for the EVO to go through. "Can you pick up on his I.S signature?" I asked Toransu aloud.

"No, his transformation must have altered the signal."

"Great. Now how am I supposed to find him?"

"If it means getting Ichika back then we'll help." Ling said pulling at my attention. As much as I hate to admit, there's no way I can find this guy before his transformation becomes permanent.

"Alright, everyone take a tunnel. Houki, you head back up to the surface." I instructed.

"What?! But I want to help." She responded.

"You saw what happened on the surface. If you come down then whoever is with you will have to protect you along with themselves and trying to make sure Orimura isn't killed."

Houki gave me a dark glare that was definitely in the top 5. "Fine, but if you can't change him back then you'll wish he finished you off." She said as she climbed up the steps set in the concrete.

"We don't know what other powers this guy has so everyone keep in contact with each other." I said as I gave the girls tunnels to search. I took the tunnel moving to the north and as soon as we left the main part I saw small boxes with all the girls faces appear in the edge of my vision. As for all of Van Kliess' EVO transformations I could feel the ticking of each second. As for the others I began to wonder, how would the others be. They knew this guy and before today none of them have even heard of an EVO, Providence, or the Nanite Event. It wouldn't be surprising if they ended up going nuts.

"Okay, explanation time. Start off with who that guy was and what he did to Ichika. Or why you need to get to Ichika to change him back." Houki announced over the head phones, bringing me out of my trance.

"Might as well. The guy with the metal arm was Van Kliess and those others were the rest of the Pack. What he did was place active nanites, tiny robots, in your friend and turned him into an Exponentially Variegated Organism or EVO for short. I'm also an EVO but unlike Van Kliess I cure the person by deactivating the nanites."

"How did—Found him." Charlotte said. Without any further instructions, we all rushed to the tunnel heading to the south. I knew only some of what EVOrimura could do and knew that one pilot couldn't hold him for long, so I pushed Toransu to her max speed. As we got close I saw Charlotte was knocked out and none of the others had arrived. I recalled Toransu and replaced her with the Rex ride. The momentum threw the new EVO into the wall. I approached but was forced to pull out block party to stop Ichika from slicing my head off. He kept the sword to the field and was thrown off balance when I pushed back. 'Better finish this quick.' I thought as I called my normal hand back and tried for a cure. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking the same. My hand got close but was bitten. And as it turns out, dude has some sharp pearly whites, or maybe better to say buttery yellows.

I was caught off guard when Orimua kicked me and ran to continue down the tunnel. I activated the sky slider and shot past him. Replacing the hover board with the punk busters I returned the favor on the kick. As he landed Ling and Cecelia had both appeared. The wolf-ape-like creature was approaching them quickly and I knew they froze as their, whatever he is to them, approached. They may have not been used to EVOs, but I am. Enough to recognize a berserk attack style and behavior when I see it. And this guy has that. Without thinking I activated the blast caster and shot the tentacle part of the build at the EVO stopping him a few inches from the two girls. Ichika bit the appendage keeping him in position. It took a high level of will to not release my hold.

"My turn." I said as I made the new build send a current of electricity through to the new EVO. He howled in pain and crashed on the floor. I dropped the build and walked over to the soon-to-be ex-EVO. I placed a hand on his shoulder. Ling let out a gasp as she saw the glowing blue patch work covering a small area around my hand as I focused on my nanites deactivating Van Kliess' nanites. I could feel the nanites behaving sluggishly and the lack of results on the exterior was starting to make me worry that I must've been too tired to continue. It was a huge relief when I felt the nanites deactivate as the hair started retracting and the metal was disengaging his body.

He groaned as he pushed himself up. "What happened?"

"I'll explain back at the academy." I promised. On the train ride back we sat together once more. I may be imagining it (unlikely) but I could feel a tension between those who, by this point hadn't known the secret, and me. Also I could tell all of them were doting on the guy, as if he was about to break. Not too hard to believe since this guy just spent sometime as an EVO, a creature that didn't even exist before I came. On the way I called Oreo and warned her what was coming. She told me to swing by Laura's room and pick her up. We got into the building and arrived at Chify's room with everyone in tail. We all entered the room and Bobo came out.

"So I finally get to talk in front of these yahoos? Good." Bobo said, surprising everyone who didn't already know.

"Probably should've warned them." I said.

"That would have been better." Cecelia said.

"Are you kidding? That would take the fun away." Bobo said laughing at the dumbstruck appearances on the faces of the pilots.

"I was told that all of you ran into some of Rex's enemies. Tell me what happened exactly." Oreo said.

I did exactly that. While I was recounting the story the room was silent. As I finished the story, Laura tackled to the ground and had a knife at my throat.

"You hurt my wife? Give me a reason to not open you up." Laura said.

Bobo cleared his throat and both of us looked at him and a large two-handed blaster he was holding in his hands. "Girlie, if you hurt the kid then you'll have a date with my blaster. Even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?" He said as the blaster started charging up. Laura's face showed little emotion but I could tell that Bobo was dying to test out his latest toy.

"Laura Bodewig, get up this second." Oreo said.

"Yes, instructor." Laura said as she shot off me.

"That's all it takes?" Bobo said.

With all the tension disarmed, for now at least, I AGAIN explained what happened. Needless to say that when I got done the pilots were again too surprised to speak. Chify sat down on the recliner and in a raised voice she said, "We need to figure out where these people are going next."

"They'll be looking for more nanites." I said, getting confused looks from everyone, not counting Bobo.

"That guy is an EVO. Doesn't that mean that he is already filled with nanites." Ichika said.

"Yes. But unlike other EVOs, the only thing keeping him alive is his nanites and he needs to replenish them."

"Nanites aren't as common as they are in your dimension." Chifyuu said. "But there are some in a compound not far from the one you landed at."

"If his ride to this dimension was as rough as mine then he is already weak. Combine that with that fight and turning your brother into an EVO and he's probably having trouble breathing." I said. "He'll need to go after the other source. As much as I hate to say it we have to protect Laura."

"Are you talking about that thing with the weapon she formed? Ling asked.

"I thought that was destroyed." Ichika continued.

"Most of it was. But some of it was too rooted to her DNA."

"How much damage can he do with how much is left?" Houki asked.

"The nanites in her have been programmed to reproduce themselves."

"Then let's keep her guarded." Ichika said.

"Or we could do the opposite." I suggested. The others first looked surprised, but soon they realized what I was thinking and their frowns had become smiles.

The Pack vs I.S pilots. Hollywood couldn't come up with any better ideas.

-Finish-

I hope you have enjoyed this story. Later on I may try rewriting this story and if you comment then I will try using them to improve the story.


	15. Chapter 15

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

The pilots were understandably ticked at first after they found out I was keeping a secret that big. But they got over it was explained and we began setting up the trap for Van Kliess. Basically, we placed large amounts of security around places that we would know about. We kept Laura far enough from anyone to appear vulnerable. Or, at least that's how we hoped the Pack would see her and go on the offensive. The truth was that she would be under constant surveillance, with several pilots ready to counter Van Kliess; at least long enough for me to reach the fight. I explained to the others how there weren't any IS units in my dimension in my world and if needed I could use Toransu as a wild card to take the Pack down.

I can't say I'm thrilled to protect Laura; the girl that showed such little remorse for hurting people. But, I'd rather protect her than let Van Kliess get his fix. What's that expression Six uses when he says that I have to do something bad to stop something worse? 'Lesser of two evils' I think. No better place to use it then here. Several days passed since Ichika was EVOd then cured and everyone was getting anxious from the lack of action. Since we all know it's just the calm before the storm.

"How long must I act defenseless?" Laura approached with one of her bodyguards by her side. In this case it was Charlotte, "I thought you said he was getting weak from lack of nanites."

"He is. But, crazy as he is, he won't rush into an attack." I responded. Laura just huffed and left, clearly not used to being bait. She thinks she's going nuts? She doesn't know how I am at this moment. Holiday says there are moments when are I act irresponsible; true as that may be I don't want to be far when the Pack makes their move so I've been stuck inside. It wouldn't be as bad but I can't use my builds because of the mole. Also I can't deploy Toransu because there's a chance Van Kliess or one of his mindless minions to be watching. Luckily, Oreo has given me access to a training room that was "under renovations for the foreseeable future". Still that practically forced me to be trapped on the school's campus. The longer the psychopath doesn't act, the harder I'll hit him when he finally shows.

I was in the training room, using the smack hands to reduce the holographic enemies into code. The targets were strong but slow and as far as I could tell, mindless. It didn't take long for me to get bored and realized that I had a need for speed; and luckily enough, there was a running track at the edges of the training room. The track was close to five kilometers or a little over three miles with no sharp turns and was no more than a simple elliptical circle surrounding the center where the combatants would either fight each other or take aim at holographic targets.

As I made my way to a random place on the track, I dropped the smack hands and replaced them with the Rex ride. Before I started treatment for my needs, I pulled my goggles over my eyes. Leaning on the handle bars, I opened the engine and roared through the running track. Have to admit, it was harder then I thought; not that that's saying much. Those turns might be easy on foot; if you're going at my speeds, then you need some decent driving skills and hovering technology to not crash. Both of which I had. I went five or six rounds on the track when I saw Ichika standing up ahead with Houki and Ling behind him.

"How do you get used to sprouting technology from your body?"ling asked.

"Being an EVO isn't all bad, if you can control it." I responded, switching to my legs. "So I'm guessing the Cecelia and Charlotte are on Bodewig duty?"

"Yeah. But I really wanted to fight you." Ling said.

"Why? Still upset about the whole EVOlization thing?" I joked.

"No. But how often do you get to fight a super hero?"

"If you're an EVO? I kinda lost count."

"Enough talk. We fighting or what?"

I formed the punk busters and jumped into the fighting part of the training room. As I landed, I dropped the large feet and rebuilt my smack hands. I said, "waiting for you."

In response, Ling deployed her IS and rocketed towards me. As she approached, I brought my gigantic hands over my head and brought them down on my target. She blocked the path with her sword. I expected as much and already knew what to do. Bringing the punk busters back, I kicked Ling back. While she reeled back, I switched to offensive and used my oversized hands to grasp her head. With her view blocked, I jumped into the air and used the weight of my builds to make both of us crash into the ground. Twisting my body, I slammed the pilot in the ground. Ling was facedown in the large crater and while she was getting up, I jumped back and switched the smack hands for the slam cannon. Before I could fire, Oreo interrupted via an earpiece we all wore.

"EVOs attacking. Bodewig and Dubois are fighting the enemies are in front of the main building. Alcott has cleared the area of all others."

"To be continued." I said to Ling. Ichika was ahead of me to the door and Ling was on my heels leaving the building. My smack hands disappeared and were replaced with the boogie pack. We three took to the air and got close to the fight. Took that psychopath long enough to get here. With my goggles on I got closer and saw one of Cecelia's drones closing in on some of the opponents. Oh no!

-Cecelia-

When I heard that Lingyin and Houki were visiting Rex, I wanted to join them. Unfortunately, I couldn't since I was assigned to guard Laura with Charlotte. Luckily for me, neither Ling nor Houki has any interest in Rex. Meaning that I have nothing to worry about. I was beginning to wonder if Rex was right about these unsavory characters are coming. Laura, Charlotte and I were all on the schools roof, doing as we were instructed; act as bait and hope that the Pack fall into the trap. Out of nowhere a mummy appeared. The mummy kicked my jaw and sent me over the roof. Before I hit the concrete, Blue Tears deployed and I entered the air. I got back to the roof and along with the mummy, I saw the pair fighting a boy wearing a hoody and green, tentacle-like hair and a girl with legs resembling a grasshopper's. Before I could assist them, Ms. Orimura contacted me.

"Alcott, evacuate those that don't know of EVOs so Rex can come in."

"Yes, Sensei." I got to the ground and started directing the others away. I felt helpless and the time passed agonizingly slow while I was fearing how the others. Finally, all the others were gone and I was about to take to the sky to help the other two when all the combatants came to my position. Returning to the sky I sent out my drones. The lasers shot out and the EVOs moved out of the way. We decided to divide and conquer. Laura attacked the squid-like EVO while Charlotte went after the mummy and I followed the insect girl. She was jumping from building to building, dodging the lasers with ease. The EVO girl jumped several feet into the air and I finally had my shot. The drones took aim. To my surprise, Rex came between the lasers and their target with his force fields.

"What are you—" I began before he grabbed the EVO girl. Before I could focus my anger at him for grabbing the girl, he placed a hand on the girls neck and I saw the glowing blue patchwork that Rex used in the Ferris wheel. It was at that moment I noticed the insect girl was wearing a strange collar. The girl passed out and Rex dived to reach the other EVOs. A moment ago he had the gear he calls the "boogie pack" and "block party" but now he was on the "sky slider" paired with the "blast caster". He shot it out and knocked out the mummy. As he got close, the squid-like EVO attempted to close the distance. We all fought to slow down the remaining EVO. After Rex used the patchwork on the collar of the mummy, and he used the motorbike build to get to the squid. The enemy EVO started spitting some kind of ink that Rex blocked with a newly reformed forcefield. I don't know what he's up to, but he must have a good reason. I got on the ground and restrained the EVO. The squid was stronger than I thought and it was proving difficult to keep the EVO restrained. Fortunately, the other pilots had the same idea I had. Rex used the blue lines again and with it, all the EVOs aiming for Laura were knocked out.

Rex instructed us to carry the enemies to Ms. Orimura's room. We all thought it was a bad idea when he said it, but he ensured us that he knew what he was doing. We set the three against one wall and waited for them to come to. Finally Rex said, "We gotta talk."

-Fin-


	16. Chapter 16

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS

-Rex-

All that time we had waited for Van Kliess, and instead the lunatic sent in these guys. As I looked at my friends, I knew that I wanted to hit the pack harder then ever before. Currently we were in Oreos house and the old gang were still knocked out from the collars being eliminated. During the battle, I noticed Circe wasn't involved and I'm forced to wait until one of these guys wake up to get answers. I know the pilots may think I have betrayed them so I said, "We need to talk."

"Good. Who's this?" Cecelia asked pointing to Cricket, clearly ticked off. Need to be careful here, or be ready with block party.

"I met these guys before I was with providence." I started before we heard groans and saw the EVOs move. I could see the pilots deploy their IS units and each pointed their weapons at the members of my old group. "Are all of you nuts? These guys are ok." I told them.

"But they attacked us!" Cecelia yelled

"They were being controlled by those collars. Now they are free." I reasoned.

"Rex? Good to see ya man." Tuck said as he got off the hard ground. The other EVOs followed Tuck. While Tuck and Skwydd were fine with fist bumps, Cricket came in for a hug and cried on my shoulder, "I-it was terrible. We had returned from getting some food and when we returned to the base we found Quarry waiting for us. He caught us and he placed those collars on us. Then he sold us to Van Kliess. Where were forced to steal again."

"It's alright Cricket, your free now." I said, returning the hug. A second after I ran my arms around Cricket, I feared getting a face full of laser. Looking back I saw the blonde didn't have the same look of blood lust anymore. The sobs coming from Cricket became slower and quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore. "This is Cricket, Tuck, and Skwydd." I said in Japanese as I pointed to each member of my gang. Then switching to English and turning to my old friends I said, "Chifyuu and Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Cecelia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, and Laura Bodewig." The gang nodded at the recently introduced pilots.

The second after introductions were over, Oreo prompted "we need to figure out what is Van Kliess' plans now that his first wave has failed."

"His plan didn't fail. He sent us in to distract you while he went after a different source." Skwydd said.

"Since when could you speak Japanese?" I asked.

"That amnesia must have hit you hard. Better question is since when could you?"

"That is a whole other story. Wait! You guys knew what was going on? Does that mean you guys know what Van Kliess is planning?"

"He's planning on spreading nanites through the multiverse."

"What!? He can't!" Cecelia yelled out. Forgot she could also speak English.

"What's going on?"Oreo asked.

"Van Kliess is planning on turning everyone everywhere into an EVO." I relayed.

"We have to stop him." Ichika said.

"My thoughts exactly. Do any of you know where his base is on this side?" I started in Japanese then moved to English.

"Yeah. We could lead you back, but we don't know when he's going to do his plan." Tuck said. From the corner of my eyes I saw Cecelia talk to the pilots, assumably to translate.

"Meaning we have to go immediately." Ling said.

"It's getting late. We should wait until morning to go."

"Are you nuts?!" I yelled, getting looked at like I was crazy from the pilots. "If Van Kliess manages to complete his plan, then there will be countless EVOs. There are billions of people on my Earth alone so there's no telling how many EVOs there'd be causing destruction if we don't stop him!"

"If you go now, then the conflict that's sure to happen will be fought in the dark."

"And if I don't go now, there might not be a chance to stop all those people from becoming EVOs."

"Your not going, and that's an order. Understood?" Oreo said revealing the most sour face she had shown since Rex had arrived.

"Fine." I said, receiving strange looks from my old gang. Tuck approached and lifted my jacket sleeve. "Rex Salazar." As soon as he said this, the tattoo revealed itself. While the gang was relaxed, the pilots eyes nearly bugged out of their skulls.

"I'll explain later." I said before I giving the guys of my old group fist bumps. When I got to Cricket, I hugged her and whispered, "Tell the gang we meet in front of the tower outside at midnight."

It was almost time for the meeting and I got up, making sure not to wake up my roommate. After Charlotte revealed herself, Houki and I switched rooms so I was roomed with Ichika. The blankets covered up a still form in the neighboring bed. "Not awake." I thought as I silently closed the door. I made my way to the tower to find not only the ally EVOs but also the pilots. Can't believe I fell for the old 'pillow decoy' thing. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We knew something was up and followed these guys." Ling said.

"So what're you going to do? Tell Chifyuu?" I asked.

"Of course not. We're here to help" Ichika said

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said, donning my goggles.

After that, all the EVOs grabbed onto one of the pilots while I formed my boogie pack. We became airborne and followed the latest allies directions to a decrepit, abandoned building. We knew conflict was inevitable, but chose to use stealth to destroy the device before the fighting started. We snuck in through a hole in the side of the building and followed the hallways. The rooms were dark until we got to the end of one hall and the lights flipped on.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive." Van Kliess announced from a platform in front of us.

-Finish-

The pilots and EVOs have just stepped into a trap and now they have to defeat the pack to stop the EVOlution of all worlds. Can they stop the pack or will Van Kliess and the pack succeed in establishing EVO supremacy.


	17. Chapter 17

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive." Van Kleiss said. As he said this, Skalamander and Biowulf came from the shadows.

"You lead us into a trap!" Cecelia said, turning her rifle from Van Kleiss to Cricket.

I got between the pair and said what came to my mind, "You knew they could remember what happened."

Van Kliess made that smug face that makes me REALLY want to smash him and said, "Too bad it took you this long to figure it out."

"Why did you lead us here?" Ichika asked.

"Who cares. Let's get him!" Ling yelled; charging the freak, only to be intercepted by Skalamander, and slammed back.

"Ling!" Yelled several of the pilots as the Chinese girl was thrown. I put up the smack hands and caught her.

"Ling, Cecelia, and Bobo you cover all of us and make sure to keep your distance, the other pilots handle the minions, the rest of you need to watch their backs." I instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Tuck asked.

"Van Kleiss and I are going to have a little chat." I said, cracking the mechanical fists. All the pilots took to the air and focused on the separate EVOs. With the drones out of the equation, I ran at the older guy. Jumping into the air, I pulled my fist back to land an attack. Van Kleiss managed to jump out of the way and countered with his own punch. The punch threw me back. Van Kleiss got closer for another attack, but was forced to withdraw after a near hit of a blue laser that I had come to recognize. Still off balance, I added the sky slider and was coming closer. His metal arm raised up for a punch and collided with a smack hand. The force that greeted us created a shock wave that destroyed my builds and sent us apart. I got up and formed the BFS. I started running at my enemy and brought it down on him. Or where the EVO had once been. While I was swinging my blade Van Kleiss was dodging and said, "Aren't you wondering why I let you fools get here?"

"No", I said jumping back and replacing the BFS with the blast caster, "Just need to take out some aggression." A second later the whip shot out. Van Kleiss ducked the build and popped up to grab the end. Before I could send the arc of electricity through the build, he twisted around and made me become airborne. I created the fun chucks and spinning them at their maximum speed, approached the target. Before getting to Van Kleiss, he snapped his human hand and that sound was followed by the sound of air escaping and gears grinding. Every non-pack member turned to the direction of the gears to see a panel reveal a prisoner. Chifyuu Orimura to be exact.

"Chifyuu!" Ichika yelled, soaring into the glass. Only to be shocked as he tried to break the glass.

"What do you want?" I asked, letting the blast caster drop.

"I don't know who's crazier. Him for doing all this or you for listening to him." Bobo said.

"As much as I hate to admit, which I do, there's no way I can get us all out of here."

"Now that's the correct idea." Van Kleiss said, "activate that machine over there." He was pointing to a small square block welded to the ground.

As I already said; I can't save all of us. But at least I can annoy him before he gets what he wants. I pressed my hand to the device and commanded my nanites to activate the machine. Normally when I take control of a machine, I can feel my mind link with it then take my commands as if my mind was controlling it. Mostly because it does. But this felt different, with every passing second I tried to continue controlling whatever this thing was, the weaker I got. I could feel something warm coming from my nose and the world was getting dark. There was a dull sensation of someone trying to move me, but the world was to dark to see who it was.

-Cecelia-

When we entered here, we had thought we had the advantage of stealth and our victory would be ensured. But were we wrong. Not only was Providence's worst enemy apparently expecting us, but had set up a trap with Chifyuu Orimura as bait. The leader of "The Pack" had offered Rex a deal that would be difficult for anyone to even consider. Being him, Rex had taken the way that saved the hostage and had activated the device. I don't know what the device did, but it's obvious it wasn't good. I realized it was worse than I thought when his eyes started dimming and blood trickled out of his nose. The Pack didn't even try to stop me or any of the other team members.

"Rex!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders and hoping to get him out. He was unresponsive. All of us tried to separate Rex from the device. Only to be sent flying back from a large current of electricity. Once we recuperated, we turned to face our enemies.

"Let him out. I'll do anything." Ichika told the enemy.

Van Kleiss just laughed. "Do you really think that anybody would do? Only Rex and myself can activate the machine. And I think you can see why I'm not using it myself."

I saw red and sent out my drones. I rose into the sky and made all the lasers fire onto a single location. Van Kleiss. I didn't care any of the resistance coming from the enemies. Even in this state, I could notice that the EVOs and other IS pilots were doing the same as me. The dunces were attacking but barely making a dent in our offense. The overgrown lizard and mechanical mutt were overwhelmed and we were all ready to use our remaining force to defeat him. He surprised us by throwing us back by projecting some wave of energy.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and drew our attention to the place where Chifyuu Orimura was being held. Instead of Ms. Orimura being restrained, she was now being held by a man in a green suit and sunglasses. Van Kleiss pushed the metal arm at the man in green. The man jumped and landed on the arm. The new ally ran down the extended limb and jumped off the limb, still with Ms. Orimura in his arms. After landing the man gave the teacher to her brother. This man was evidently a threat as Van Kleiss continued to throw punches. The man grabbed two swords from sheathes I couldn't see and ran at the forcefield. Tuck was the first one to react when he used the bandages that made him up to restrict the enemy's metallic arm. Skwydd was next to use some ink attack to blind Van Kleiss. Only a second after being blinded, Cricket jumped at the boss and used her increased leg strength to push him several feet. While in the air, Ichika flew up and attacking the EVO while the rest of us stayed on the ground and fired. The EVO fell to the ground and the man in green was carrying Rex over his shoulder.

"Rex!" I yelled out as I approached them.

"I'm fine." Rex replied, grasping his head.

"Not for long." Van Kleiss said and with a press of his gauntlet, the EVO fell through another red hole in the ground.

"Great. He got away!" Ling said.

"Not our biggest issue." The green man said. We followed his gaze to sees several things. First the large screen that had been previously blank was now showing yellow digits, ones that were descending as they counted down. But that wasn't the only thing the man in green was refereeing to. The building was now surrounded by the same yellow field that separated us from Rex. With a grunt if exertion, Rex eased off the green mans shoulder and shuffled back to the device.

"What are you doing? That thing nearly killed you!" I yelled after seeing him move a gloved hand closer to the device.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a lot of options." He said. I didn't have enough time to stop him from placing his hand on the device. Another shockwave was sent out. The field came back up , but I could still see what was happening. I was trying to convince myself that he was going to live but I knew it was a lie when I saw him convulsing. A light brighter than the usual blue grew from the device and knocked us out.


	18. Chapter 18

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS

-Rex-

BEEP BEEP

That was the first sound I heard. I was lying down on a bed in a dark room. It only took a few seconds for me to recognize the room as the room reserved for injured patients. Everything in my memory was blurred and I couldn't remember anything. Something moved near my feet and I turned to look at the direction. A girl with long blonde hair had fallen asleep and her head was resting at the foot of the bed. My head itched and it felt as if I should know her. That she was important, I just couldn't place a name on her. I moved my leg as easily as I could to prevent from waking her up. My leg was almost away when it moved in a way I wasn't expecting and the mysterious girls head fell to the bed. The movement jolted her up. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal blue irises that matched the shade of the ocean.

"Rex? You're awake!" The mystery girl said in a British accent and tackled me into a hug. I ground my teeth to not yell out in pain. "I was so worried about you." I heard the girl say. Her voice was dripping with sorrow and was soon followed with a unsuccessful attempt to stifle her sobs. Without any commands, my arms moved to surround her. At first she stiffened, but then eased into it. Even though I don't know her, this felt right. After a few seconds the sobs stopped and she pulled back with a dazzling smile. The blondes eyes widened saying, "The others don't know you're awake!" Then she stood up and yelled in a language I recognized as Japanese. I was surprised to find that instead of the language being meaningless, I understood she was calling some people. Some of those names I recognized while the others sounded as alien as the language should be. Several people came in. I recognized Doc, Six, Noah, and the old gang minus Circe, but the other five that were around I didn't recognize but felt my head itching again.

All the people greeted me. I tried to get up, but fell back on the bed. Doc and the blue eyed blonde helped me to a sitting position, which turns out to be asleep.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked.

"For almost two weeks, darling." The British girl, still close to me, responded. Darling? Okay and now I'm confused.

"Wow. Bobo's bomb must have packed a punch." I commented to Doc. Everyone looked at me like I just suggested we try using Six's magna blades to try unclogging Bobo's toilet. "What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Doc asked, approaching me.

"Bobo went overboard on a prank for Noah and I tried to get it away to make sure no one died. Something changed when I got high enough and I tried turning off. The last thing I remember was the bomb going off." I recounted.

"So you can't remember any of us?" The Japanese guy asked.

"Not even me?" The British girl asked.

I couldn't do anything but shrug. "I was afraid this would happen." Doc said, "When you came in, I gave you an X-ray and saw that your hippocampus, the place where memories are stored, was damaged. The lost memories may return but I don't know when or if they will."

"Great, anything else go wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, the trans-dimensional energy neutralized your nanites. So you will have to be stay inside for a few days."

After they explained what happened, I argued, not that it did any good. That was a few hours ago. The old gang returned to Hong Kong while the people who I couldn't name stuck at Providence as long as it would take for Holiday and some bitter sounding woman to create a way for them to return to their universe.

The group has given me details on the blank spot that apparently took place between the bomb and what I can remember. It was a few days since I woke up and I started to go nuts waiting around. I was already planning an escape when Doc gave me the green light. With the green light I decided might as well ask her out. After a few hours me met in the hanger. There was a strong sense of deja vu when my mouth dropped.

"It's just as good the second time around." She said, shaking me from the trance.

"Ready to go?" I asked, glad I didn't accidentally say something stupid. I formed my sky slider and she held on to me tightly. It didn't take long on the build before we reached the theater. I picked a movie to use one of the basic moves. We walked into a horror movie. It worked and one thing I could remember was the way she was clinging to me. The movie ended and we walked out. 'Time for phase two.' I thought. We walked to a hill not too far from the theater. I had set up a picnic, complete with lit candles. I looked her in the eyes and got closer. All the elements were reaching their desired effects since she shut her eyelids and leaned forward. Once our lips touched, I felt a jolt travel through my spine.

"Wow." I said. 'Come on, Rex. That's a rookie mistake.'

"It wasn't that bad from this side either." She said, lowering her face.

"We need help!" Ichika called over the communications system.

"On our way." Cecelia responded and pressed her earrings. A blinding light surrounded her and now she was in some kind of blue armor. It's hard to believe I ever got used to that. "You coming?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said. Before getting the sky slider back out. We flew to the coordinates. We arrived to see the other pilots fighting some EVOs. Van Kliess and the Pack to be specific I was about to create a build when I saw a red dot appear on Charlottes head. I ran to push her away and soon felt a sting over my chest. After pulling my hand from my chest, I saw blood covering my hand.

I got shot.

-Finish-


	19. Chapter 19

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS.

-Rex-

Another fight with the Pack. Although difficult, it was never something I couldn't handle. But this is the first time I got shot. When I saw the red light appear over Charlotte's head, my hero instincts took over and I jumped into the lights path. The next thing I knew, my chest stung. I fell hard on my butt. My body became cold with pins and needles. A dull beating was in my ears, it was moving too slow to be my heartbeat, and Cecelia was in my face, saying something I couldn't understand. A woman with wild red hair and crazy eyes dropped from the sky wearing a purple IS and stood next to Van Kliess. The beating was letting up and I could hear what she was saying.

"This was the boy that gave you so much trouble? I thought someone with powers would be harder to kill. Now time for your side of the deal." She said.

"Why of course, my dear. Separate the male pilot." Van Kliess said. And with that, the Pack attacked the others. The pilots took to the air before the newest pilot pulled something hidden in some side pocket. She held the device in the air and it produced a purple wave, disabling the IS units. The pilots were backing away, with me draped on Cecelia's shoulder. I stood up on my own two feet when, suddenly, I felt a sensation that could only mean one thing. A new build was about to make appearance.

"Here I thought he wouldn't be any fun." The evil pilot said and materialized a sniper rifle.

I just smiled and said, "You have no idea." Without further instruction, I felt my eyes shift to glowing blue and saw the blueprints form in my mind. Metal grew over most of my body, only leaving my chest up open to air, minus a ring around my head. Wings jutted out my back and soon I was standing in the first generated IS in the history of either universe. When the wings reached their full length, I felt something shift in my mind. I remembered everything that had happened back in the other universe, including all the training in the IS.

"I assume I arrived just in time." Toransu said.

"Yeah. It's time for the show." I replied and turned to my enemies, who up to this point were too stunned to attack. Then they recovered and all started attacking. I dodged the attacks and saw some of the weapons that came with the improvised IS. Instead of the build, my hands started crackling with energy. Each punch I sent, made the air stink of burning hair. I changed to another weapon, this one a machine gun mounted on, or in this case as my shoulder.

If my body makes it, then how much ammo do I get? Only one way to tell. Jumping into the air, I aimed and shot at the only person who wouldn't die from the weapon; the woman in IS armor. She threw her arms in the air and a clear field surrounded her. While my barrage grew stronger, Skalamander was shooting those crystals from his arms, forcing me to fly around the air. I nearly missed seeing Biowulf come in for a sneak out my peripheral vision and was barely able to turn to the EVO. However, I did miss the chance to attack when he jumped at me and pushed us back. Pulling the gun back, I reactivated the electric fists and drove the electric blast home. He fell down, a pile of smoldering ashes, when both Van Kliess and Skalamander were closing in while the evil pilot flew into the air and pulled out the black orb and subsequently created the IS canceling field. I flew at the woman and was knocked off my path when Van Kliess' metal arm punched me in the builds shoulder. Still the three were ganging up on me.

"Maybe it's time for a classic." I thought when I imagined the smack hands form. "What the heck?!" I yelled out when the smack hands refused to form. My enemies were attacking and I was forced to fly to get at least some quiet. "Toransu?"

"It seems that since you are using your nanites to build the IS, the other builds don't have the room to be created." The green crystals and bullets from the woman were whizzing by, only narrowly missing me. Letting the IS go, I created the sky slider and drew away from the pilot. She was following close behind, just like I planned. When she caught up, I threw the tentacle-like-limb of the blast caster at the woman. She was restrained and instantly tried to work her way out of. Before she could, I sent the current traveling down the build. She was out, only being supported by the device that knocked her out. I drew her close and placed a hand on her armor. My nanites entered her armor and it was soon permanently deactivated. Placing her on the ground I searched the area for my opponents.

Looking up, I saw the two approach again and the woman had recovered, and even without her suit, she had pulled out a gin. I could feel my strength start fading and knew I couldn't continue fighting for much longer. I knew I would need to think of something. Problem was that at the current moment my only plan to evade, until I saw the Providence ships and agents encircle us. Van Kliess charged a blast in his hand, one I already planned on blocking when he did something I'm sure no one expected.

At the last minute, he turned the gauntlet onto the evil pilot and blasted her in the back. After the woman was out cold on the ground, Van Kliess pressed a button on his gauntlet.

"Until next time." He said, being soon swept in the red portal that was REALLY starting to get on my nerves. Bad news; Van Kliess escaped and, if I know him, with some plan. Good news; we captured someone involved in the attack on Ichika, if not the leader of the group. Here's hoping that the good news is strong enough to undo what Van Kliess is doing. If experience is any indication, then it won't. Not by a long shot.


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR INFINITE STRATOS

-Rex-

After Providence got the red headed pilot and her ruined suit back to the base, they wasted no time getting her locked up in the interrogation room. Everyone, especially the pilots were anxious for her to come to so we would find some things about her partnership with Van Kliess or her connection to whoever wanted to kidnap Ichika at the very least. When she had finally woke up, we were all behind the one-way glass, listening to Six as he interrogated her, and the woman's responses. We got lucky and she was still angry at Van Kliess for betraying her. If the redhead's, or Autumn as we know her, information could be trusted, then she was contacted by the Pack and offered a deal; she help kill me and they would capture the male pilot for her. Apparently, she didn't know anything else. Luckily for us, we didn't need anymore. Her telling us that Van Kliess was connected to a murder conspiracy was enough to get us the okay to fly in. Six, Bobo and I were preparing the ship to Abysus, when the pilots tried to get on through the door.

"You guys aren't coming." I said, blocking the door.

"Do you really believe we'll let you go alone." Ichika started.

"Especially after he tried to kill all of us." Ling added.

"And you want to give him a second shot?" I asked.

"We're coming. Either in the jet or in our IS'." Cecelia threatened. I didn't know her for a long time, but what I did know was she wasn't bluffing.

"You don't know where Abysus is."

"We could follow the jet." I've seen how fast the IS flew. It would be hard for them to follow all the way to Van Kliess' castle, but not impossible. If they could manage to follow the ship all the way to Abysus, then they would be clueless as to what they should expect and draw attention to the plan. Meanwhile, if we brought them, we could give them heads up on the location. I signaled for them to get in with my head and let them pass. I'll probably regret this later. The first part of the flight, we told them a bit of Van Kliess' castle, including its symbiotic connection to him, then discussed the plan. Unfortunately there was a lot we didn't know and we have to be quick on our feet; something I'm great at.

"If you guys know where this guy lives, then why isn't he already arrested?" Houki asked.

"He's the ruler of Abysus and is out of our jurisdiction." Six informed.

"And he's the only thing keeping the place from going nuts." I added.

"How can a place go nuts?" Ichika asked.

"Prepare to land." Six announced. The jet landed on the outside Abysus and we slowly filed out.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Charlotte said looking up at the red sky.

"This place was ground zero for the nanite event." I told them.

"The event that mutated everything? That explains it." It wasn't long before we got to Van Kliess' castle. We stealthily moved to one wall and to prevent our discovery, scaled the walls instead of using flight. We landed in the garden.

"I understand Van Kliess believes in EVO superiority, but does he really need all these statues." Cecelia remarked.

"They're not statues honey." Bobo said. All their faces paled at the possibilities and I realized none of us told them about Van Kliess' victims. No time like the present, I figured.

"They were EVOs Van Kliess drained the nanites from."

"But you said he could replenish his strength from anywhere here." Laura said.

"He can. I think he used these ones to make other EVOs fear him."

"That fiend!" Cecelia started to yell.

"You'll get us discovered!" Six whispered with his hand over her mouth.

"A little late for that." Van Kliess said from the balcony. "Now I assume you are wondering why I allied myself with someone from another dimension."

"Actually, I was wondering what sound your face makes when it's hit." I responded with my smack hands already formed. Six pulled out his blades, only instead of showing why he's called Six, he used one to block me.

"I did use her, just not the way she assumed. As you've seen they have some superior technology, most notably the cores at the hear of the armor suits called the IS. But really, I should thank you, child."

"Me?!" I asked, wondering how the lunatic could blame me for it.

"Yes, you see I was working on the core from designs Phantom Task supplied me with. I was planning on using your nanites and life force to complete what the nanite event started all those years ago. I finished it in time to place it on the bomb the chimp made. It should have infused the world with nanites, but instead it showed me how to get to the other dimension."

"Enough blah blah blah." Bobo said and pulled out his blasters. I couldn't agree more. It was at that moment that Biowulf jumped out of the shadows. I pulled the smack hands back and was about to make contact when I was blasted to the side. Turning to the side, I saw it was Skalamander. The pilots were now in the air the ones with guns were firing at Van Kliess, making sure to keep their distance from Van Kliess to prevent a repeat of the fair in their world. Meanwhile Ichika, Houki, and Six were ganging up on Biowulf. Skalamander was aiming its hulking arm, ready to fire again when a blaster hit it in the eye. "Get your head in the game, kid." Bobo said. I retracted the smack hands and ran at the remaining EVO. I jumped into the air and preformed a midair turn. I used the momentum from the revolution to send him into the side. There was a shadow over head. Before I could face it, Bobo had already fired at it and sent it back. The person he shot moved its head up and I was surprised to see it was Circe. She had stopped her assault on us and went to help Van Kliess.

"Bobo!" I turned to him.

"Don't worry, I handle this doofus." Bobo said as he opened fire on the green EVO. Van Kliess swung his metallic arm to knock the pilots out of the sky, unaware of how far his arm could stretch. They saw Circe and their eyes shot open when they saw her mouth spilt open. I had the smack hands formed back and was attempting to block her sonic waves, but was thrown back with my normal arms visible again. She turned to me and I heard my name be shouted. I jumped up to disable the mind control device, but was flipped over her into the air. I landed hard enough to knock the air out of me.

"Laura, remember what you did to Cecelia and Ling?" She offered a brief smile and approached. Circe was performing flips to avoid the glowing purple strings coming at her. I used the fun chucks to knock her into Laura. Circe tried to use her powers, but Laura had tilted her head to the sky. Meanwhile, I had my normal arms back and had my hand on the device. Unlike all the other collars, this one had some kind of security protocols and electrocuted both Laura and me. The shock sent me into a tower that had risen from the ground. The tower constricted me. I tried to get my builds up, but none of them would come up, not even the armor I had learned to build. The only thing I could do was move my head, which is what I did when there was a bright blue coming from the top of the tower. I saw it was a growing blue orb. Everyone pulled for their fights to attempt an assist. But all that happened was my arms were being pulled from their sockets.

"What the heck is this thing?" Ling asked.

"That 'thing' is designed to use the Omega-1 nanite inside Rex to cover the Earth in active nanites." Van Kliess said as he and the Pack approached. "Unfortunately, it's also very...taxing."

"What?! Let him go right this second!" Cecelia commanded. The pack responded by laughing, all of them were laughing except for Circe, still under the influence of the collar. While they were talking, I noticed Ichika talking to Ling and Six.

Six nodded and yelled,"Attack!" The pilots minus Houki flew over and behind the tower while Six and Bobo were still on the ground. I found it was strange that Ichika didn't get close since he only had a sword in his arsenal, when I remembered the video I was shown of the attempted robot attack. They repeated it and now I was free. The orb didn't disappear or shrink but was rising further off the ground, throwing out a lot of voltage. Everyone was running from the crackling electricity, us included. We had made it to the scout ship Six had piloted and we were flying out there. The jets wing was clipped by a surge of the electricity and we were plummeting to the ground. Energy blocked the windshield and left us flying blind. When we could see again, we were crashing into a building. Six was able to pull up in enough time to make the landing survivable.

"Looks like we need to call another ride." I joked and opened the door. Once outside the ship, I recognized the place. It was the building where that bomb had been set up all that time ago. The blue energy ball had grown and was now descending. We were all about to turn tail and run, when an image cleared in the form. It was an image of the academy. The image was clear, but the energy ball was shrinking.

"Guess that's our way home." Ichika said, then jumped through and appeared in the image, flying to the academy. The pilots realized they were running out of time and soon the only pilot was Cecelia was left.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Naah. This is my home." I answered.

"Sure? I could make it worth it."

"As tempting as that is, I'm needed here."

"Promise you'll visit?"

"As soon as Doc figures out how." I said before pulling her close and giving her a kiss that she sure wasn't likely to forget. With a smile and a tint of red in her cheeks, she flew through the portal. "I'm an idiot." I said to myself.

"No arguments here." Bobo said.

-A few months later-

I had finally got all the meta nanites and was floating over the Consortium. The power of the nanites was intoxicating, but I did know what they're power could do. No one deserved this kind of power, not even me. But while the power was under my control, I decided I could make up for what they did. I cured all the EVOs then commanded the meta nanites to not work for anybody ever again. But not before I did one more thing. After most of the Consortium was arrested by Providence, I did the last thing I willed for with all those powers and created my last build. My right arm grew armor until it was resembling the IS gauntlet, only with a small cannon over my knuckles. I fired it up and saw it open on an empty homeroom, with a certain blonde hunched over something. I walked into the image and saw myself in the classroom.

"Guess who." I said from behind her. Cecelia turned around with her eyes lit up and tackled me into a hug.

Sometimes I love my job.

-Finish-


End file.
